The End Of Innocence
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: THe final of a trilogy...The Voltron Force is up against way more than just the constant threat of Lotor...relationships will be tested, as will their strength of will. Can they still come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!

I have received quite a few requests to finish this story...and here is my answer!

Thanks to the new Voltron being on air and the interesting ideas and new profiles that they have introduced, I felt I needed to update this story with some new changes...thus, I have changed the first chapter. THIS STORY WILL FINISH...I promise and of course my little friend, Scythe is back on for the ride...do you have anything to say, Scythe?

_Well, I have been very busy with this lady's other projects...all pretty much enhanced by me. Maybe she'll upload them...maybe she won't, but I will tell you that I had a LOT OF FUN with her little fantasies..._

_Then, she brought me back here..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I have contributed...it WILL get a lot hotter along the way..._

Alright...enough!

Never mind that little pain in the ass...had to throw him back into the cage. I hopw you enjoy the final part of my trilogy...as you know, reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted. NO FLAMES...not needed, please.

I now present...

**The End of Innocence**

Planet Arus…

Princess Allura is standing at the large bay window in the library…a huge smile covering her beautiful face. Ever since they were able to defeat Haggar and Lotor in their last attempt to take over Arus, the planet was able to recover a little more than it ever has. The villages that were almost destroyed in the last two attacks are almost rebuilt now…doing their best to show Zarkon that they can't be beaten. The Voltron Force has helped with construction, as well as the gathering of supplies. Pidge and Hunk put in emergency orders to the Garrison for food, medical supplies, and weapons…large shipments coming in within days.

The team has pretty much gone through an overhaul to fortify Arus's defenses against Lotor…it seems as if he has been determined to make each attempt as destructive as possible, so upgrades on all equipment was needed. The team has also decided to upgrade their own gear to make fighting hand to hand a lot more advantageous for their side. Pidge and Hunk had come up with armbands called Voltcoms that not only could convert to outer space gear, but supplied them with energy weapons specifically engineered for each member of the Force. Hunk came up with the idea for specialized genetically enhanced contacts that could be used to detect any enemy forces hidden anywhere within a hundred foot radius of the wearer. Unfortunately, it did change the color of the person's eyes and they can only work with the Voltcoms, but soon everyone was used to the change.

One member of the team seemed to love the new color…on her fiancé, of course.

Pidge and Hunk have been inseparable during this time, even though it was nothing new with them…working on the improvements on the lions' systems as well as the modifications on all sensors and power outputs of master control. A lot of the new changes are still in the prototype stage, but once the systems are completely online…Castle Control will be improved by eighty percent.

Princess Allura decided to learn as much as she could about hand to hand combat…insisting on extra training sessions with Lance and Keith…learning how to use the new Voltcom weapons more efficiently and be able to hold her own to the best to her ability. As she learned to battle with Keith, her determination solidified…never again would Lotor take her by surprise. Keith was pleased with her progress…Lance tended to tease her on occasion, but both were sure that this Allura would be a formidable force soon enough…

…although the sessions she had with alone her fiancé tended to end in more than just training…

Lance and Keith have been working on their combat skills as well…Keith giving him more responsibility as far as the military tactics and assignments are concerned. Unfortunately, that usually leads them to one of their more frequent arguments of who knows more when it comes to command, since Keith was beginning to do a lot more ops solo. Allura smiles again while remembering the squabbles that they have been having…always needing her to get them out of it. However, at the end of the day, Lance still regarded Keith as his commander…a bull-headed, self-righteous, son of a bitch commander; but his commander nonetheless.

Her thoughts turn toward her beloved Black Lion Knight. Keith has submerged himself into his training…working himself into a frenzy to become more stealthy and powerful. He tends to meditate more, practice his martial arts more…all in the attempt to never let Lotor or the Drules best him again. This intensity is passed onto Allura in her lessons, but she sometimes worries about how intense he tends to get during them. It is something that they talk about when they find their "quiet time". She often finds herself having to pull him out of a dark place that he has created for himself…a place where he could submerge into in order to be able to do the tasks that he has set.

It has been an interesting few weeks, but all in all, it was a success. But the biggest change came when she and Keith made it so they do not have to hide their feelings anymore and he was right…no one was surprised…

Her smile grows…no one was surprised except for Nanny.

The overprotective governess promptly swooned at the announcement that she had fallen in love with the Voltron commander and that the feelings were reciprocated. It took almost an hour for her to come around, with her wanting to have him arrested at first, until Coran explained the situation as was told to him by Soren. She finally accepted, albeit begrudgingly, and she swore to keep Allura under wraps until such time of the wedding. Her smile turns wicked…that won't do. She has become completely addicted to her warrior's passionate embrace and will be damned if she was giving it up to wait for a ring on her finger.

She thinks back to that time they decided to let everyone know about their engagement. They had decided to wait until dinner to announce their intentions…

oOOOo

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Keith asks, gently holding her around her waist. They are standing outside the door to the dining hall…feeling a little apprehensive of what they were about to do.

"I don't want to hide anymore…but I am a little nervous about how they will all take this." The princess sighs and her commander kisses her on the forehead before he says, "Believe it or not, I'm more than sure that most of them know how we feel about each other…we haven't been that great at hiding it from them, you know."

A slap on the arm gets him to chuckle a bit. "Besides, I don't really care what they think…" he continues as he pulls her closer, his eyes darkening with his next words. "You are mine, Princess…and nothing in this universe is going to take you away from me again. Never…" He kisses her lightly before pulling back a little to look at her outfit, "It's been a while since I've seen you in anything other than your uniform…" he winks at her as he continues, "…out from behind closed doors anyway…I kinda missed this…"

His eyes take in the beautiful blue gown she has decided to wear to dinner this evening…an off the shoulder gown that flows gently around her legs. The bodice is fitted to her form with laces holding the front of it together…exposing a bit of her well-endowed torso to his hungry gaze. Keith moves his hands around her body to feel the zipper in the back…lightly running his fingers along it.

"I've never seen this side of you before…" she murmurs, running her hands along his chest and down to his hips, teasing the area around that infamous tattoo of his. She sees his reaction and feels his body harden…smiling at her success. "…it is definitely arousing…"

"Stop it, Allura…you know we can't…"

That wicked little devil in her urges her to continue teasing him, so she runs one hand across the front of uniform, gently stroking his burgeoning arousal. A frustrated groan escapes him as her fingers torture him unmercifully. She brings her lips to his ear and whispers seductively, "We most certainly can…you know how hard it is to know I can't touch you like I want…" she places a little kiss at the base of his neck, "…kiss you like I want…" and for the final bit of teasing, she brings one of his hands up to cup her breast, "…have you touch me like I want."

A feral growl escapes the usually self-controlled commander as he sweeps her into his arms and pulls her into a small room not too far from the dining hall. Once the door slides shut, he presses her against the wall, his lips devouring hers almost brutally, and she gives as good as she gets. Their hands roam where they will…heated fingers groping and caressing instinctively over each other. He pulls back to look into her passion-glazed eyes, "You don't play fair, Princess…you're having way too much fun torturing me."

"Because it gets me in such interesting positions…like this one," she returns as she lifts a leg alongside his hip. Grabbing hold of her thigh, he kisses her deeply once more…his tongue caressing hers erotically. Her arms go around his neck and pull him closer…he presses his groin tightly against hers, rocking against her.

"Keith…" she murmurs and he reaches underneath her silky skirt to remove her panties...letting her leg fall back to the floor. Once he has them down from around her hips, she wiggles to let them fall to the floor. Their lips never break apart…their hands pull each other closer as he runs his fingers across her engorged breasts. Allura releases a whimper as his lips finally move from hers to her neck, her fingers agilely working the zipper down of his flight suit. Pulling away briefly to remove it from his torso, she breathes as his magnificently tanned body is exposed to her hungry eyes once more… her hands pushing the uniform past his waist along with his underwear.

Soon, she can feel that intoxicating heat of his manhood in her hand and she moans deeply…his mind quickly shutting down as he presses himself onto her. Needing to taste her, Keith unzips the back of her gown, freeing her breasts to his mouth. Hungry lips claim a nipple as he picks her up under her buttocks, wrapping her legs around his waist. She writhes as she feels the tip of his shaft tease her entrance, her breath coming in little pants as she tries to push him forward.

_**Don't be in such a hurry…** _he sends.

_**Please Keith…please…**_ she returns.

That urgent plea was more than enough for him to end their torment by thrusting deep inside her. Groans of pleasure fill the room as he starts to move…pushing her hard against the wall, his mouth sucking hungrily on her breast. Allura can't believe how wonderful this is…how only in only a few months, she has become completely and absolutely addicted to the man so savagely fucking her right now. His thrusts are strong…deeply and completely filling her with his thickness over and over again. Her breasts vibrate with each movement. His hands dig into her hips, drawing her on to himself, "God, Allura…" he whispers as he licks her earlobe, making her shiver.

"Ahhh, Keith…" she moans as he pounds harder, the pressure inside both of them building to its inevitable destination. She bites her lip as the lights seem to flicker…everything goes a blinding white when he drives into her one last time groaning harshly…hitting her center, his essence exploding in her womb…completing her.

Covered in sweat and breathing heavily, Keith holds her gently, placing a reverent kiss on her lips. "At this rate, we'll have an excruciatingly hard time with any practice, drills, or managing security the way it needs to be…we'll be too busy doing things like this." He presses into her gently once more, making her smile before he pulls out...placing her back on the floor.

"And I'll never be able to run the kingdom, my dark warrior…you are just too tempting to leave," she whispers, still trying to recover from their fierce lovemaking. Keith kisses her on the end of her nose as he says, "Unfortunately, we still have duties we have to perform, so let's get dressed and back to the dining hall before they come looking for us."

"You're no fun…" she pouts and he gives her a smirk.

"You weren't saying that a few minutes ago…"

Allura hits him again and he laughs while he quickly straightens himself, zipping his flight suit back up while she tries to find her underwear that got haphazardly thrown somewhere in the room. He finds them lying over in the corner and picks them up. With a wicked look on his handsome face, he asks her, "Now what do I get for giving these back to you?"

An equally wicked look stares right back at him, "As I have said to you, do with me what you will…I am yours."

Keith's eyes flare, but he keeps it under a tight control. They can't afford another romp in this room…every patrol would be sent out to look for them in the time it would take for him to satisfy them both if he were to start again. "Enough…we need to get going." His brow arches as he reluctantly hands them back to her…watching her pull them back on. She peeks at him out of the corner of her eye, "Like what you see?"

"Need you ask?" he returns. Once she has straightened up, he gently smooths back some stray hairs. She smiles up at him, "Presentable?"

"Um-hum."

Allura takes his hand, "Then let's go. We have to get ourselves ready for the fall-out…"

They peek out the door before heading back to the dining hall…now everyone has gathered, ready to eat. Allura pauses in the doorway, unable to move now.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly. Stricken eyes look up at him and he squeezes her hand. "What if Coran and Nanny don't…?"

That reassuring smile that always lifts her spirits appears and suddenly she's not afraid anymore, "We can handle this, my love…we have been through a lot to get to this point and I am not giving in now…are you?"

"Never…" she whispers fiercely, wanting desperately to kiss him. Instead, she has to settle for him kissing her hand before leading her into the room.

Pidge is the first to see them, and he notices their hands are entwined. "Hey Keith…Princess!" he says jovially. Usually, that would provoke them to act accordingly, but their hands stay clasped. _Something's up…_ he thinks as they make their way to their respective seats.

Keith pulls out her chair for her to sit, taking his seat next to her. While they are getting situated, Lance has been in an in-depth conversation with Katia…albeit he has been busier under the table…the deep blush on her face tells the tale, but he looks over at his friends and his brows go up. "Well, well…nice of you to join us."

Katia smiles shakily, her hands frantically trying to keep Lance's hand from in between her legs, "Good evening, Princess…Commander."

Keith notices the flush to her face and Lance's devilish grin so he decides to mess with his friend a little by saying, "Hey, hands where I can see them."

Lance frowns while Katia breathes a sigh of relief…there is nothing more frustrating than to sit at a table full of people when fully aroused. "Thanks, Cap…you're all heart!" mumbles the disgruntled lieutenant while his companion blushes as she giggles.

He smirks at his lieutenant, "Anything to help a lady in distress!" Katia blushes once more and Allura laughs, "Don't worry, Katia…I know how you feel…" Keith looks at her with an indignant glare, "Princess…I would never put you in such a situation…" he leans in to finish whispering in her ear, "…in public."

Both Lance and Katia drop their jaws at the interaction between the other two. Out of all the members of the Voltron force, Lance has been the closest in knowing how his friend feels about the Princess, but that is as far as it went. Keith never said anything more than he was desperately in love with her and she knows. For propriety's sake, they would have to keep it under wraps...but now….

"Hey, what's going on?" the second in command asks. Keith smiles at him, "You'll find out soon enough." He looks over at Allura, who is intently twisting her ring around her finger…the sapphires twinkling in the light. A wistful look passes over her face and Katia smiles…she has had that look as well, the look of true love. She taps Lance on his arm, "Leave them be, Lance…they'll let us know in due time."

"Let us know what?"

"Oh, shush. There are more important things to think about other than their business…" The seductive tone of her voice takes draws his eyes to her, their blue depths darkening with his sordid thoughts. She frowns, "Oh, no…not now. Keep it in check, Lieutenant!"

He laughs, "Hard to do, Kita…hard to do." Allura smiles, this is the first time hearing his pet name for her and she can't help herself, "Kita?"

Lance turns to her, "Yeah…fits her better." Katia blushes yet again while Allura assesses the situation. Lance has been seeing a lot more of her, especially since that whole fiasco with Keero. She has also been getting involved with the nearby villages, offering help when she can. It feels good that she has been able to leave much of that experience on Doom behind…her eyes turn back to Lance…and find love as well. A tapping of the glass brings their attention to the head of the table and to the advisor.

Coran stands, smiling at the faces around him before speaking, "We have withstood some horrible events over the past couple of months and still we stand. I can't thank the Voltron Force enough for all they have done to keep us safe and prepared for Zarkon's numerous attacks. Personally, I would like to thank Commander Kogane for all he has done in the personal protection of the princess." Everyone claps at Keith, who just nods his head in acceptance. The older man looks out over the young faces, proud that he has been like a father to all of them…he continues, "We deserve this small bit of peace, but as we have learned, we also have to stay vigilant. So…" and he raises a glass of wine to the group, "this is to you with Arus's eternal gratitude." Everyone raises their glasses in answer, all taking a small sip. Allura clears her throat, shooting a quick glance to her captain. He responds with a smile, so she stands once Coran sits, "I have something I would like to say as well…"

"Here we go…" murmurs Pidge and Hunk looks at him strange.

The beautiful young woman stares out over her friends, seeing that Nanny has entered the room…quietly standing off to the side. "I can never be more grateful for the Space Explorers for coming to Arus. Not only did they revive Voltron, but they taught us how to fight and strive to be free from Zarkon. Without them, the Castle of Lions would be destroyed and I would be a prisoner of Doom…" Pausing for a minute, Lance notices Keith take her hand for reassurance…smirking at the knowledge. He would die for her… he thinks as his eyes drift to Katia. Her short black hair and green eyes stare back at him…his breath catching at the sight. He quickly goes back to focus on the woman speaking, not quite ready to deal with his own conflicting feelings.

"…but, this is not the only reason I am so grateful…their arrival on Arus has given me something else, something that I realize I needed…" she continues.

Everyone waits with bated breath for her to finish…

"We have held many balls and meetings for the purpose of finding me a suitable Prince Consort. I do not need to look any further…I have found my Consort…"

Everyone looks at each other, shocked. Coran and Nanny smile; the latter trying to figure out who it could possibly be…the rest just waiting for the announcement. "I most happily want to announce Commander Keith Kogane as my choice for Prince Consort…" a bright smile covers her face as she starts to twitch, "…and, he has asked me to marry him!" She gleefully shows her ring to the table and every man on the Voltron Force has their jaws drop.

Keith…married? Impossible…

Katia shrieks…jumping up from the table to run around and grip Allura into a warm hug. "I knew it! I could sense it! I'm so happy for you both." Silent tears fall from both young women's faces as the men still try to gather their thoughts. The first to finally react is Lance and he stands. Piercing eyes drill into Keith's…asking for the truth, receiving all that there is to know. "Well, damn…congrats, Cap!" He reaches over the table to grip Keith's hand, shaking it vigorously. Hunk and Pidge stand to come over to that side of the table. Keith stands, not sure what to expect. The younger man hugs him around his waist, "I'm happy for you both!" he exclaims while Hunk claps him hard on the back. "Never thought you had it in you…about time, though!" Keith smiles at his friends, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

While this is going on, Coran stares at the celebration…mildly disappointed, but knowing that it was destined. Soren had told him about Keith being chosen as the Lion Warrior and his and Allura's psychic bond. Personally, he wouldn't have chosen anyone else for her, but protocols on this planet are strict. If it wasn't for the fact that the Lion Warriors hold power with the council, he could be sure that they would not allow it…insisting that they choose for her. His glance goes to Nanny, who has effectively been silenced by the event. Her eyes are wide open and she looks as if she is trying to say something, but can't. "Nanny, this was destined…"

"What do you mean? How can she be destined to marry a commoner?" she exclaims. Coran sighs, fully expecting this reaction. "Keith is a Lion Warrior…she is his destined mate."

"WHAT?"

"He is an anointed Lion Warrior…that was one of the reasons Soren was here. It has been said that they are to be mated…actually it has been their destiny since they were born." Nanny sniffs, "I know the stories of the Lion Warriors, Coran. I just thought…"

Coran frowns, "I have heard you belittle these men since they got here. If it weren't for them, NONE of this would exist! They deserve all the praise and gratitude we can give them." He looks back over to the young people…Keith with his arm securely around Allura. "Besides, they love one another…have for years."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, calm down! A complete fool could see that they have had feelings for each other all this time…all of this, Lion Warrior or not, was bound to happen." Nanny looks over at the happy couple and nods begrudgingly…she really does like the handsome captain, but he is not royalty…though he should be!

Sighing heavily, she gives, "Okay…this is how it is…" Coran smiles, "Good…we would be amiss if we didn't give them our blessings…"

Allura chuckles, it took everything in both her and Keith not to laugh at the distressed look on her nanny's face as she gave her blessing...along with the warning of "hands off". Keith had a completely neutral look on his face when she started to explain all of the restrictions and the necessary need for a chaperone at all times. Allura had to blush…if Nanny only knew that they were miles past chaperones, the damage had been done months ago. But, they took the lecture...secretly planning another rendezvous later in the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go...next update...

I really hope you like it...feels kinda good writing for Voltron again!

Anyway, I don't own Voltron...wish I did so the damn cartoon could be better! :)

As a point of reference, italizied sentences surrounded by ** are thought transmissions while just plain italizied sentences are thoughts alone.

I now present,

**Chapter 2**

A quiet figure stands in the doorway with his arms crossed on his chest. He looks at the ethereal beauty standing at the window...feeling his heart swell. Everything seems to be going along so fast, but at the same time, it's what he has always wanted. Her hair sparkles in the sunlight and her eyes express her sheer joy at the hard earned peace that they are experiencing now. His eyes take in the new uniform that they have had conscripted…her shapely figure enticing him terribly. A wolfish leer plays at his lips as naughty flashes of their intimate occasions run through his mind.

Damn, she's just doesn't know the depths of control she has over him…

He realizes that she has been so absorbed in her own thoughts…she has yet to notice that he's there, so Keith walks into the room slowly, making his way over to her.

Allura smiles…she can sense his presence now and she sends to him, _**Hi, handsome**_

_**Hello, beautiful**_

He moves up behind her, slowly drawing her back against his chest…resting his chin on her head. She sighs as she closes her eyes, _**Can anything be more perfect?**_

The raven haired captain kisses her temple, _**I can't think of anything…**_

She sighs once more, leaning more into him. There have been so many things that they have had to go through to get to this point; at peace, rebuilding, being in love, and engaged. There are still plans to overcome some of the loose ends that have been left behind from the battles they have had to deal with in the past months.

"Keith, have you located Keero yet? I know you have been putting out alerts for his capture, but has anything happened yet?"

The commander sighs, "We have bulletins out all over the galaxy. However, because there are still planets that are still under Doom control, he has quite a few places to hide out." He pulls Allura in closer, "We'll get him…don't worry."

She pulls away from him a little, "I can't help thinking about that young man that had to die because he was too much of a coward to face the consequences of his actions. That poor family…"

He rubs her shoulders, "We have made sure that his family was taken care of. My main concern now is you…he's still out there and I know he wants some kind of revenge against us…on top of that, he has ties with Lotor. There's no telling what he may be capable of doing…" Keith quickly turns her to face him and the princess sees the look of terror on his face…something he has never let show. He sends, _**When I thought I had to leave you, I almost died…almost wanted to kill everything just so I could stay near you. I have you back now and nothing, not even death, will take me from you again!**_

The fierceness of his thought and the stern look in his face gives her an overwhelming sense of love. This man has done more for her kingdom and planet than anyone else ever has…and he's all hers. She caresses his face and returns, _**Not even death, my dark warrior…**_ She smiles as his lips come down on hers, sealing their vow with it.

Unfortunately, as with all their kisses, they heat up quick…both groaning at the sudden intensity of it. His hands caress her back, then lower to her buttocks…pulling her into his aroused groin. The beautiful young woman moans, feeling a distinct wetness building between her legs. She runs her hands through his hair, loving the feel of it in between her fingertips. He decided a week ago to cut it short…in more of a military cut than the shoulder length hair he used to wear. Allura sighs into the kiss…somehow the new style makes him even sexier than before.

_**I love you so…and this new haircut**_ she sends.

_**As I love you, Princess…but I kinda miss my hair!**_ he gives her back, his hips grinding lightly against her…

The door behind them slides open with Lance stepping in. He stands there for a moment, grinning, as he takes in how thoroughly Keith is play tonsil hockey with the princess. To be smart, he calls out, "Should I put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign? I mean, really…you guys could really warp someone with all of that!"

Keith takes a deep breath as he eases back from Allura slowly…seeing a deep blush covering her face at the intrusion. "Bastard…" he hisses back at his friend as she giggles. He turns to look at a totally amused lieutenant, "Couldn't you knock?"

"This is a PUBLIC room…don't need to knock! Maybe you should retire to your quarters if you want privacy…oh, wait a minute…can't have that. With the way you were going, it definitely wouldn't end in just a kiss!" Lance says and Allura chokes.

Keith coughs, trying hard not to laugh at the surprised expression on her face. They have been pretty good at keeping the fact that they have been intimate for months now under the radar, but eventually someone here is going to find out…

And they want Lance to be the last one to know!

"Well, now that you have made that clear…what is it that you want?" the Voltron Commander asks. The jocular humor of the lieutenant sobers as he says, "The family of the guard that was killed wanted to personally thank you for the assistance we gave them since his death."

Allura sighs deeply, "They didn't need to do that…it was my honor to do it. He didn't have to die like that…"

Keith places his hand on her shoulder as he notices her face harden with anger. She has definitely grown over these past few months. The princess was never a wilting flower, but she did have her moments where she was more than a handful when it came to her attitude. She has been through a lot since Lotor's attack and her subsequent capture. A sly smile covers his face as he remembers the first night of her surrender…when he was finally able to express to her how he has been feeling for the two years he has been here. Allura looks up at him, "What's the smile for?"

"I'll show you later, right now we have duties to attend to," he returns.

Lance still has the sobering look on his face and Allura asks about it, "Lance, are you okay?"

He looks down, "Actually, no…I'm not alright. This whole thing with Keero still has me pissed! There has to be a way to track him down…he can't just be able to get away with this!" he says passionately. Keith looks at his friend, knowing what it feels like to have someone die and not being able to anything about it at the time.

"It wasn't your fault, Lance…he was a coward and someone innocent paid for it. We'll get him…" Keith states firmly. The lieutenant just nods, still not too convinced…until Allura takes his hand. "Lance, I know that Katia is more than grateful for what you've done for her since she's been here…even more so since you were able to get rid of Keero. She feels safe here, thanks to you…think about that."

The thought of Katia has always brought a smile to his face…but for more intimate reasons than Allura could know about. Able to shake off that raging anger for a bit, Lance smiles and offers her his arm, "Well, now that you have lifted my spirits…allow me to escort you to our guests?" He then looks back at Keith adding, "After we finish, I'll bring her to the hall for breakfast."

"Why, thank you…kind sir!" she returns with a graceful curtsey as she takes the lieutenant's arm. As they start for the door, Allura turns to wink at Keith, "See you later?"

Keith grins at her...ignoring Lance's phony display, "I'll be there soon." He watches them leave for the main hall. Once they're gone, he turns to look out at the Arusian landscape. It has never ceased to amaze him how beautiful this planet is…or in how much danger it continues to stay in. This is the last bastion that Zarkon needs to capture in order to gain total control of this galaxy…the fact that Arus has been able to hold out just gives the other planets hope that they can get rid of that scourge once and for all. Keith frowns, the other thought bothering him even more than the first one…the fact that Prince Lotor will never give up on trying to capture Allura…

His jaw tightens…

In both hand to hand battles that they have been in…it was a duel to the death. Keith swore to protect her, but when he realized that he loved her…it became his topmost priority. That bastard won't let her go… The young commander sighs, on top of all this, the biggest obstacle is the fact that it seems as if agents from Doom are infiltrating the Garrison. If Zarkon can get a stranglehold on the leadership in the Garrison, not even Voltron will be able to beat him!

Horrible thought, but a very real threat. The fact that Keero was once a soldier from Doom, and was pretty much still one, has him believing that the screening processes in the Academy aren't as stringent as they used to be. Shaking his head, he moves over to the desk, switching on the computer to contact Admiral Graham. The screen goes blank for a second before the older gentleman's face fills the screen.

"Commander, it's good to see you back on Arus. I hope that everything has worked out well."

Keith smiles, "More than well, Admiral…but we'll talk about that at another time. I was calling to find out any more information about Commander Keero Takashi. We are still putting out bulletins for his capture, but we haven't had any success. I know that there are still a lot of Zarkon supporters out here…more than I really want to admit to, but we need to find him. He may have some information he's trying to sell on the open market." The raven-haired captain takes a seat as he watches the admiral look over some reports in front of him.

"Nothing new has come up, Commander Kogane…and we are fully aware of the implications this has on the Garrison if he gets away. You have two planets out there that are havens for refugees of the Garrison…those that want Zarkon to rule. Trying to get information from those places is next to impossible…not really a good chance of any of that happening." The admiral sighs as he closes the folder he had opened, "There is something brewing again and I don't like it. Lotor may have been defeated, but he wasn't eliminated…he's going to want revenge."

Keith nods, "True, but what his plan is…I have no idea. Please, let me know if anything comes through on him…we need to get this settled."

"Will do…but, back to my earlier question, how are things?" the admiral persists. Keith bristles slightly; this isn't an easy topic of discussion since fraternization is absolutely prohibited between Garrison personnel. However, in the case of his betrothed…he'd go through hell…

"Well, I have to inform you for your approval anyway…I have gotten engaged…" Keith says hesitantly. Admiral Graham smiles happily, "Wonderful news lad! Never thought that you would actually have the guts to do it…who's the lucky girl?"

"Princess Allura Raimon."

The admiral's face freezes, "What? You mean to tell me that your fiancée is none other than the ruler of Arus? How in the hell did that happen?"

Keith has to bite back a smile…Admiral Graham is upset enough! "It's a long story and most of it is why I asked you to transfer me off Arus. To make a long story short though, I have loved Allura since I got here and recently found out that she felt the same. From that point on…we have kept things under wraps until we had the permission from the Arusian council. After that, I was to inform the Garrison…but with you being so inquisitive…"

"Dammit, Kogane…you know how the Garrison feels about things like this! I don't know if I can get them to accept it…" the old man rambles, but Keith holds up a hand. "In this case, our marriage is a given. It goes back into the history of the Lion Warriors…"

"Lion Warriors…I haven't heard of them in years," Admiral Graham interjects.

"Since you know something about them, I should tell you that I am one…I am one of the chosen, and Allura is my mate. It all had to be explained to me, but now I understand what it all means…what my destiny is, and it is with her."

Admiral Graham can only stare back at his screen, _Lion Warrior? Destined to be? Oh, no…_ "I will have to explain all of this to the GG Council, and undoubtedly they will have to capitulate to it, but there will be hell to pay somewhere along the line…you know they had big plans for you," he says, imagining the chaos this is going to cause.

Keith just nods, "Regardless of what the council says…Allura is going to be my wife. I would like it if I had their approval, but it will go on without it."

"Pretty strong words coming from you, Kogane."

"Pretty strong feelings, Admiral. She is my life…"

Admiral Graham stares at the young commander…he has always thought of Keith as a son, been one of his biggest advocates. The council members were ecstatic when the assignment came up for Planet Arus…they knew he was the perfect choice; career-driven and ambitious. Little did they know about the beautiful princess that ruled the planet, who is obviously the kink in the captain's armor…their dreams of domination of Arus, and complete control over the space warrior Voltron, is now at severe risk.

Those damned stuffed shirts are not going to roll over and accept this! Keith has to be careful…

"I understand…but you have to be very careful about this. The Garrison has its own plans and what you're doing is putting a huge obstacle in their way…it may not turn out well, so take care," he tells Keith.

"Thanks for the warning, Admiral…I'll let you know when a date is set."

Admiral Graham genuinely smiles at the young man, "Congrats lad…I'll get you the information as soon as I can find anything out. Graham out." The screen goes black and Keith leans back in the chair, thinking. He was never under the influence of the Garrison, but he originally had pretty high aspirations when he joined. Everything was going smooth until he met her…then that train got derailed immediately. Ever since he saw her beautifully expressive eyes, he was lost…and so were those high ambitions. Now, they have a bright future in store for each other…even with the constant threat of attack.

Keith stands and heads back over to the window thinking, _Better get to breakfast before they start to wonder…_ After making sure that the computer is off, he heads out the room to go to the dining hall.

oOOOo

Lance and Allura finallyenter the dining hall to find Hunk and Pidge have already found their seats and are already eating. This morning, Nanny decides to serve a plate to everyone instead of letting them take from a buffet…which was the usual morning fare.

"About time you got here…Hunk was about to ask for thirds!" the young man says as he straightens his glasses. Hunk snorts as he returns, "No, I wasn't…it was only seconds!"

"Why is it whenever it comes to food, there is always an argument?" asks Lance as he helps Allura into a chair. Both men blush while Allura giggles. A maid standing nearby hurries back into the kitchen to retrieve plates for her Highness and the lieutenant, not paying attention to the big man trying to get her attention to bring him another one. As they are getting settled in their seats, Pidge can't help but ask, "So, how does it feel to be engaged? I knew that you would have to be one day, but I never thought it would be Keith!"

Allura blushes slightly, "It feels wonderful, Pidge…like the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"That's because you haven't had your honeymoon yet!" whispers Lance and Allura's blush darkens. _If he only knew…_ Clearing her throat, she shoots him a withering glance…his eyes dancing humorously in return. There would be nothing better to take that smug look off his face than to tell him that she has complete knowledge of the captain's other attributes…and they could probably more than rival his! That distinct wetness that she always feels when she thinks of him starts up again, but there is a time and a place for all of that…and the breakfast table is NOT one of them!

Straightening herself, she looks at the door…waiting for Keith to come. _Will this feeling never end? Ever since that one night, I have been insatiable…poor Nanny would have a fit!_ She sees the maid come back with a plate heaping with fluffy eggs, fresh fruit, and some tasty ham…Lance's plate was filled with the same, just more of it. Allura still wants to wait before she eats, looking out the door the missing Voltron commander.

"He'll be here…you know how he has twenty things to do before he even thinks to eat…" offers Lance, and just as he says that the captain comes in. A bright smile covers her face as he makes his way over to the table and the lieutenant gags, "Oh, God…that cutesy stuff!"

Allura smacks him on the arm as Keith takes his seat beside her. She looks at him, taking notice of the concerned expression on his face, "What's wrong? It looks as if you found out something disturbing…"

"I may have. I told the Garrison about our engagement, and while the admiral sends his congratulations…" Keith starts.

"He told you that the rest of those bastards won't like it. I knew that was going to happen!" Lance finishes. Hunk and Pidge looks at him, puzzled, "Why would they be upset?" Pidge asks.

"Keith is their golden boy…they wanted him to build the relationship between Arus and the Garrison. They planned everything around the fact that he was leading the team that powered Voltron…counting on being able to control how it was used through him." Lance supplies, surprising Pidge and Hunk with those details.

"But, how can they think that? Voltron isn't theirs…" Pidge says, but the lieutenant shakes his head again, "Doesn't matter…Garrison pilots command it. They seem to think that that is enough to claim control…"

Through all of this, Keith sits silent…knowing that everything he is saying is the truth. He learned that when he insisted that the team be permanently posted on Arus, the problems that caused. They only gave in when he threatened to have Allura remove Arus from the federation. He looks at his comrades and says, "Regardless of what the Garrison thinks, Princess Allura has final say in how Voltron is used…even though we know that she would never turn anyone in need away. Galaxy Garrison has to realize that even though they may have some control over the military in this galaxy…they do not have complete control and cannot dictate what's done with him."

The team all nod their heads, as usual their captain making everything clear. As another maid brings the captain his breakfast, Allura sends while contentedly eating, _**There is something else wrong, isn't there? You can't fool me, Kogane…**_

_**I'm not trying to…honestly, it was about what I said…and finding Keero…**_

Allura's eyes widen a bit, but she keeps on eating, _**Keero? Was there any news?**_

_**No…they have put out bulletins like we have, but there are too many planets he can hide on and never be reported…I didn't want to say this out loud to Lance, he's upset about all this enough!**_

The Blue Lion pilot finishes her food, then she turns to looks at him, "You're right…I just hope that we can end this soon…Lance is poised to kill at this point," she whispers.

Keith nods his head towards the chestnut-haired lieutenant, "If I know Lance, he's going to go nuts if he doesn't find out what has happened to Keero." They both look at Lance for a brief moment before finishing their meals. The maids sweep in to clear the table as the Voltron Force stands to leave.

"Since I have a lot of reports to do today…we'll cancel practice, but I do have some assignments for you guys. Pidge, I need you to go over the launching systems in the lions…see if we can speed up take-off. Hunk, I need you to reassign the security patrols for the outer perimeters…they have been getting lax over the past few days, and finally Lance…I need you to re-coordinate the new tracking systems in Red and Green lions…they should be to specs by this afternoon."

All of the team nod as they head off into their separate directions while Allura stares up at her fiancé. The servants have finally finished the clean-up of the main table and are discreetly absent.

"So, what do you have planned for me, Commander?"

Keith smirks, knowing that this is an invitation to do something naughty…but there are some other things that need to be done, "Allura…I really have a lot of reports to finish…" but is cut off as she slides her hands across his chest.

_Damn, she's loving this…_ he thinks.

_**Watch it, Commander…I heard that!**_ she sends as her hands wrap around his neck. Helpless to her attentions, Keith bends down to give her a scorching kiss…pulling her lithe body closer to him as he savagely takes control of her mouth. She moans loudly as she can feel her body's response to his attack. The kiss drags on, their breathing labored as they slowly taste each other. Keith regains some sense, pulling back to gaze into her passion-glazed eyes. "Allura…we have to stop…"

"Why?" she whines as she presses even closer to him. She can feel his rampant arousal and rubs against it…drawing from him a tortured moan.

"Princess! I promise we can finish this later…but now we have to get to Castle Control…please…" he begs, fighting with himself to not just take her into one of these rooms and drive himself deeply inside her.

Allura is panting heavily, her legs quivering at the impact of sheer need that has hit her. It never takes long before she is heated for him…_maybe that's a good thing?_

_**A very good thing, my love…we just have to keep it under control for now!**_ he sends back to her. Smiling ruefully, Allura lowers her hands, but can't keep from touching his manhood one last time…

"Minx…" he whispers raggedly as she laughs, straightening her appearance before walking down the hall towards the control room…Keith hangs back a bit to collect himself, _no need to meet Coran in this aroused state!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

I just wanna thank those that have left reviews...thank you, thank you, thank you! Reviews are what lets me know if I'm doing a good job!

Also, I want to thank my iknternet sisters, Wade Wells, Mertz, CMS, and Bosski for getting on my ass to finish this...especially poor Mertz who has to edit this monster! :)

I do not own anything Voltron...except for that little USB port shaped like Lion Voltron and all the DVDs...and I would have definitely satisfied the yearnings of all of us that want to see the Keith/Allura with the obsessing Lotor in a more PRONOUNCED setting!

Without any further adieu,

I now present,

**Chapter 3**

oOOOo

Keith reaches the control a little after Allura…she's standing at the main console looking over some reports that have been sent to her by Pollux and Dairuden.

"What are those?" he asks and she turns to give him a sly smile…she hasn't quite forgotten what she did to him, but the contact is brief. "Romelle has sent me some reports that Doom activity has decreased on Pollux since our last run-in with Lotor…Dairuden has reported the same. With those bases destroyed, Doom doesn't have those outposts anymore." The young princess smiles, "Looks as if we did do some good…"

Keith peers at the reports before he speaks, "I wouldn't start celebrating yet…Lotor is still around and with the blow we gave them by taking their base…they are going to want some kind of revenge."

"That is true, Commander…and we may have found out what exactly that is…" a deep voice says from behind them. They turn to see Coran come up with a folder to present to Keith. As he takes it, the advisor walks over to take his seat in front of the long-range monitors. "That report tells of a massive troop deployment in the Anazi sector. Zarkon looks as if he's planning a huge offensive, but against what planet we don't know yet. The only thing we do know is that it will be soon and it will not be pretty."

"Have any of the planets in that sector sent in requests to the Garrison for help?" Keith asks, going to the screens to punch up that quadrant. The monitor shows a large armada in orbit around the southern point of Dairuden…the lead ship is Lotor's.

"I thought that Dairuden was clear…what's going on?" the princess asks.

"They look like an invasion brigade…why don't we know anything else about this?" the young commander says. Coran answers, "We are just getting intel on that army as we speak." The old advisorpunches up a list of names, "These are the Drule commanders that we have discovered on this mission…look at the last name on the list."

Both Allura and Keith look and the princess gasps…there sits the name Keero Takakshi.

"He found his way back to Zarkon…and with what he knows of the Garrison and Arus, oh no…" Allura exclaims. Keith facial expression hardens, _I was afraid of this… _"It only makes sense that he would find his way back to Doom…he's valuable to them now."

Allura looks at him, "Should we tell Lance?"

"We have to…the team is going to have to investigate this as soon as possible." Looking over at the old advisor, Keith says, "Coran, send out an alert to Pollux…let them know about the armada close to their sector. Even if Doom is not planning to attack them, they should prepare for any residual battles."

Coran nods as he sends the request to the radio communicator on the other side of the room. The raven-haired captain sighs, there is hardly a single day where they can get any rest from battle…Zarkon has become too desperate since those two horrific losses to Arus. "I'll call a meeting with the team for 1500 hours. I don't want to launch before the upgrades on the lions are complete, so we can't go to investigate until tomorrow."

Turning to Allura, he finishes, "In the meantime, we can try to get as much information about what is actually going on and who they're after." She nods, "This whole thing doesn't look good at all. What are they trying to do?"

Coran speaks now, "I don't know, but I have tripled the security around the castle. Now that Keero has joined with Lotor…no telling what they have in mind."

As they are discussing the agenda, Nanny comes in with another older lady holding a digital clipboard. "Princess Allura, we need to talk to you…if you have time."

The young woman turns around, "I have a little time now…what is it?"

Grinning madly, she brings forth the other woman, "This is Tolara Aegin…the wedding planner for the royal family. We have to get started on the arrangements…"

Allura looks at Keith, who has a silly grin on his face…frowning, she turns back to Nanny, "But, we haven't even set a date yet…"

The other woman speaks, in a deep, authoritative tone, "All of this will be decided upon when we speak. We will be having quite a few meetings to ensure everything will be done properly, so right now is just the overall planning phase. Nanny and I will meet you in your study in thirty minutes." And with that said, she turns on her heel and walks back down the hall…Nanny right behind her, chattering away with some ideas. Once they are out of view, Keith doubles over in laughter and Allura frowns some more.

"I see that you will have an interesting day…I won't see you until dinner at this rate!" he says chuckling hard. She stares daggers at him, but his laughter is getting infectious so she winds up smiling. "It's not that funny, Kogane and whether or not you realize it…you're going to have to deal with them as well, so get ready!"

That sobers the captain right up and now Coran starts to laugh…it had never really occurred to the captain that he has to go through all this stuff as well. Vindicated, Allura places a chaste kiss on Keith's cheek before whispering, "I'll see you later?"

His new blue eyes ignite as he quietly returns, "It's going to be late…I have to check up on the upgrades if we want to launch tomorrow."

"You know that doesn't matter to me…I'll be waiting." Allura winks at him then climbs off of the console for her meeting. Keith watches her leave, wondering how he got to be so damn lucky to have her in his life…

_**It was preordained, Commander. Just enjoy it…while it is peaceful enough for you to be able to.**_

Keith gaze turns to Coran, who is busily typing in coordinates on the monitors in front of him. He doesn't say anything, remembering that the advisor has the ability to speak to him telepathically. Smiling, he thinks, _It's a good thing that he wasn't tuning in a little while ago…he would go apoplectic from those sensual thoughts._

"I'm going to head to my office now…call me if you need me."

Coran simply nods as Keith makes his way back to his office. As he walks down the hall, he passes the open door of Allura's private library and hears the discussion of whether or not to use brocade or chiffon. Grinning, he heads further down the East Wing to his office…making sure that the door is locked once he's inside. Keith has always been the type who preferred quiet moments, but those have been few and far between while being on Arus…and especially since he has been with the princess. He smiles, having to admit to loving those particular quiet moments…

Okay…so they haven't been that quiet!

It seems as if everything is moving so fast now…like there is barely any time to breathe. The young captain stares at a picture hanging on the wall that depicts the five lions of Voltron…_I have always done my best to remain calm and collected in any given situation, but now…I feel like a kid on their first date! _

Shaking his head, he makes his way to his chair and switches on his computer…quickly putting in his password. As he types away, he hears a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Just open the damn door!"

Keith looks up from the screen now, "Maybe I don't want to be bothered by your sorry ass?" There isn't a response, so he gets up and goes to unlock the door. Lance stands there leaning with his hand resting on the doorjamb, "Now, was that nice?"

"About as nice as you demanding to be let in…now what do you want?" the commander asks haughtily. Lance moves past him to head to the nearest seat. "Keith, I really need to talk to you about something…something that I have no idea about."

Eyebrows arched, Keith sits back at his desk, "Sounds serious…"

"Because it is…since you and Allura are getting hitched…I was wondering, how did you know you wanted to?"

Keith's eyes widen, "Lance, what are you asking me and why?"

His friend looks at him with a puzzled expression on his face, "I mean, how did you know that Allura was the one? We all knew she was for you…but how did you know?"

Sitting back a little, Keith closes his eyes for a moment…it was all kind of sudden and a little too far-fetched for Lance to even begin to understand. But, he wants some advice, so the best he can do is give him what he knows. "It wasn't that easy to tell…all I knew was I am here for a reason and that she is the major part of that reason. You're going to laugh, but it was love at first sight…I couldn't deny it any more than I could breathe, and when Lotor took her…"

Lance watches the miasma of emotions run across his friend's face…something that usually doesn't happen with the always-cool Captain Kogane. _Wow, if love can do that to him, what the hell is it gonna do to me?_

"I couldn't take it anymore…we couldn't do it anymore, pretend that we were just friends when our feelings were so much stronger. That's how we got here…"

Lance nods, but he notices a little twitch in his lip as he finishes telling him there is more to this than the commander is letting on…"Keith, what are you hiding?"

Placing a shocked expression on his face, he demands, "What do you mean…hiding? I answered your question…"

"You sure did…and you left a lot of stuff out!"

It's getting harder and harder to keep stuff from his best friend, and he did say that he would be the LAST to know, so he keeps his secret a little longer, "I told you all there is to tell…"

Jumping out of his seat, the lieutenant leans over his desk as he snorts, "Keith…this is the same guy that went snowboarding naked with you…I think I know when you're hiding something!"

He smirks at the memory of having to thaw out specific body parts because of landing in a snowdrift ass first during his days at the Academy. Hanging his head, Keith decides that keeping Lance in the dark about the true nature of his and Allura's relationship would be detrimental to his sanity…and he did already tell Sven…

"Lance…when Lotor kidnapped Allura, I realized that life on Arus could change at any given moment. It became clear that I had let too much time pass before I told her I loved her, so that meant I shouldn't waste any more time with anything else…"

With his jaw dropping open as the realization hits him, Lance states, "Oh my God…you've already slept with her, haven't you?"

Keith smiles, "I wouldn't call what we did sleeping, but yeah…we did." He has to hold back the roar of laughter at the stunned look on Lance's face…_never knew a time that Lance McClain would be stunned to silence_. Lance drops back down into the chair, staring at Keith…_He actually went there…he and Allura…ugh, God I can't even imagine…_

"Well, thanks for the vivid picture I now have running through my head…"

"You wanted to know…don't blame me!" Keith returns, reclining in the chair and smiling smugly at him. He sobers as he says, "But seriously…making love to her was not the deciding point for me to make her mine, my mind was already clear about what I wanted. Unfortunately, I used the excuse of "I'm not worthy of her" a lot and I almost lost her." The handsome commander stands and walks over to the window, "It took this kidnapping to wake me up…to realize that life is too precious to waste it away on "what-ifs". She is the air that I breathe…the other half of my soul, and I would be a damn fool to let that go again."

The lieutenant stares at him as he's speaking, noticing a subtle change in his demeanor as he talks about what he shares with the princess. _So, that's what love looks like…do I look like that?_

_God, I hope not!_

Smiling at his thought, he stands to join Keith, "I understand…I think. Thanks for the help…but I do have one question…"

_Oh no…_ "What is it?" he asks as he turns to look at him.

Lance looks him in the eye, deadly serious. "How was it?"

"How was what?"

Raising an eyebrow, he retorts, "You know damn well what I'm asking about…HOW WAS IT?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Lance…you know that. But, I will say that there is no one else in this universe that can complete me like she does…it is truly something that can't be described."

"Damn, that good huh?"

Keith punches his friend in the arm, with the latter rubbing it…smiling profusely. "I guess that's my cue…" Lance says as he walks over to the door, "I'll leave you to your work, mon Capitane!"


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!

I was working on some other stuff and this got away from me...:)

Anyway, I have entered into the Citrus Tree Contest for True Blood...if you would be so kind as to check it out, it's called "What Kind of Hazy Shit is This" Any and all reviews are welcomed...especially for THIS one!

This chapter gives you a glimpse of what is running through our friend Lotor's mind...scary thought...

Thanks to all who have been following and PLEASE leave reviews...flamers are not necessary.

As always, I own NOTHING...otherwise SEVERE changes would have been made and SHOWN a while ago!

I now present,

**Chapter 4**

_Planet Doom_

The Prince of Doom stares down on the slave pits as he ponders what his next move should be. It seems that every single plan he comes up with to capture Arus or to take Allura ends in a dismal failure then he has to face his father time and time again to explain each one.

He shakes his head, there is nothing more defeating than having to humble yourself in front of that pathetic sack of space waste, but until he has be declared ruler of Doom, this is how life is for him. His hand clenches as the anger builds inside him…_I cannot wait any longer! This has to end now!_

The only thing standing between him and total dominance is his father and what stands between him and the galaxy is Planet Arus and its delectable princess. _Allura…_he thinks as he curses himself for the millionth time for his body's reaction. He has never tasted her sweet pink lips, but he has held her…always against her will, but it was enough to know that she felt like nothing that was in his harem already. Allura is the crowned jewel of this galaxy…and only he is man enough to claim it. A sneaky smile comes on his face…_she will be mine…_

But, all the boasting and boisterous claims mean nothing when she is still not here…not for lack of trying. The prince's brow furrows when he thinks now about the young captain that is always thwarting his plans.

Keith Kogane, the one man who can be called a worthy adversary.

In all of the fights they have been involved in, neither one has come out winner nor loser. Smaller in stature, you would think that Lotor would have the advantage, but Keith has proved himself more than a capable opponent. Lotor walks over to his desk and takes a seat, still wondering how in the hell is he going to accomplish what seems like the impossible.

With his mind twisting around different things, he doesn't realize a visitor has entered his office and moved over to sit on the chair nearest to the window. He stares at the brooding prince for a few minutes before saying, "Prince Lotor…am I disturbing you?"

Lotor looks up to see a smiling young man sitting nonchalantly in his chair. _This pissant has a lot of nerve! _"May I ask what makes you think that you can just walk in here without my permission?" he asks with one raised brow.

The young man gets up and moves across the room to sit on the edge of the desk, "Because whether or not you want to admit it…you need me, and alive."

Lotor's smirks turns deadly, "Now, whatever would make you say that?"

"I have been inside of the Castle of Lions and I have more information on the castle security than any of your other little spies could ever get…plus any other little tidbits I might have come across about your precious little princess."

Keero smiles again after saying this, knowing that mentioning Allura always upsets the prince. Since he has come back, Lotor has had it in for him…always believing that he was a spy sent here because of his Doomian background. But once Zarkon found out about his time on the Voltron Force, he made him a junior commander of Lotor's fleet…still having to report to the prince, but having that bit of a foothold over him.

"Because you know more about what the princess may be wearing daily doesn't make you anymore expandable than I am…you haven't done anything with the knowledge. Nor did you even have a chance to get any closer to her. As far as all this goes, my overconfident friend, you are no better than me!" Lotor replies smugly. The prince knows that this young upstart thought that he could be the best on this planet…possibly even challenge him for control of the troops, but he is too cocksure…not smart enough to know when there may be a problem. _Hell, even I had to come down off of that pedestal!_

Lotor laughs at the scowl Keero is wearing, "I envy you nothing…you couldn't even get her attention and out of the both of us, you are more of what she is used to."

"That's because she's too caught up into that damned captain of hers!" Keero growls, making Lotor frown. _I never thought that anyone would be that careless and stupid…_ "What is it you're saying?" the prince asks cautiously.

The former Voltron commander looks at him in shock, "You mean to tell me that you never considered that she would have another interest? Man, are you dense!" and the young commander starts to laugh…infuriating Lotor even more. He jumps out of his seat and grabs Keero by his collar…throwing him against a wall. "She cannot have eyes for anyone below her station…she's a princess, why would she soil herself by dealing with commoners like you?"

Keero swallows heavily, he didn't mean to piss him off like this… "She apparently has a thing for the Commander of the Voltron Force…don't know how far it has gone, but she really does love him. She was miserable when he left the planet…" he says as he tries to approach him again.

"Damn! No wonder that man has been such a thorn in my side! How could she even think to be with that loathsome…" an enraged Lotor starts, and he shoves Keero away from him as he walks away…seething. Keero sees his chance, "Both of us have been teased unmercifully by that woman and we should do something to get back at her…"

"What in the hell do you mean? She is meant to be my bride…"

"Granted, but will she be a dutiful one if you don't teach her a lesson? Something should be done to show her that you are in command and that she has no choice but to obey."

Lotor thinks a minute on this…the one thing that has always drawn him to her is her feistiness, her stubbornness. _Do I want to destroy that_? Keero waits for a response, but decides to give him some more to think on, "You have been after her for years, and nothing. Imagine finally being able to do with her what you want with no interruptions or distractions."

"What do you have in mind?"

Leering at him, Keero questions, "What is the one thing that Princess Allura would never allow to happen…under pain of death?"

Puzzled, the prince only stares at him, forcing Keero to answer his own question, "Anyone she loves to be harmed in anyway…and who do you think she would literally die without?"

Again, Lotor is puzzled, so the young commander sighs in frustration, "Her beloved captain…Commander Keith Kogane."

Lotor perks up, "I'm listening…"

Moving over to his desk, Keero leans down on it…resting on his hands. "I know it has been near impossible to capture Allura…but has anyone thought about taking him? Black Lion is the most powerful of all the Voltron Force…and I have been taught to fly him. If we take Keith and force Allura to surrender…you can have her and I can have control of Black Lion…"

Thinking it over, the prince asks, "And what will happen to the good captain?"

"That, I leave up to you. You will have to do something with him to keep him away from her and the Voltron Force…in fact you will probably have to get rid of the whole team. I can train other fighters to pilot the lions without a problem."

The dark prince smiles, "This may be a good plan after all…the only thing is how do we capture the commander?"

"Leave that to me…I already have that taken care of. I let information leak to Arus that an armada is forming outside of the planet Dairuden…I am more than certain that the Voltron Force will come to investigate…"

"We will not be able to capture him there…" the prince finishes for him, but Keero shakes his head. "I know…but that is only the first step to my plan. After we get finished, the whole Voltron Force will regret that they even heard of us…" and as he settles in, he fills in the Doomian prince on every little detail of the depraved plot that he has been coming up with since he had to escape from Arus…

…and the prince is listening.

oOOOo

Keero spends a few hours laying out his plan to Lotor, surprisingly getting his approval for it. _That bitch and those bastards are going to pay for what they did to me!_ As he leaves Lotor's office, he heads down the hall to the officer's wing where his room is located. _This is not where I wanted to be…_ he thinks as he enters his room to lay down on his bed. Being the junior commander does have its perks though; he gets a large room, access to all military plans…

As he is musing all of this, a scantily clad woman enters…wearing nothing more than thin veils. Her creamy skin is unblemished and her jet-black hair tumbles around her shoulders in waves. The young woman says nothing as she saunters over to the side of the bed…looking into his eyes with her emerald green gaze. For a second, he flashes back to another pair of emerald green eyes…but these were staring at him in fear. Shaking his head, he smiles as the woman sits down next to him then runs her hand across his chest and down to his groin. Moaning, he grabs her, throws her to the bed to cover her body with his, planting punishing kisses on her face and neck. The woman seems to be enjoying the rough touch…moaning and writhing underneath him. He smiles sardonically, definitely a perk to being a commander…

He literally rips the clothing off of the slave girl, bringing hungry lips down to her rose tipped breasts. Breathing heavy, Keero stands and tears away at his clothes, rushing to fuck this willing slave while he has the opportunity. The only reason she was sent is because Lotor was pleased with the ideas he had come up with to finally capture Kogane and Allura. As he lets his lips wander down the slender neck of the girl, his mind wanders to that cock tease of a princess…_She could have had this and she chooses that pathetic Keith Kogane! Hell, I'm probably better than that fucking Lotor as well!_

The slave girl responds to his rough touches only because she has no choice. There is nothing about that is pleasing in this rutting, but this is what she is here for. She can hear the grunts and moans escaping him, giving her the indication that he thinks he is really performing. From being on Doom as long as she has, she has learned to fake arousal. If she didn't she would have to be under these idiots a lot longer than she wants, not that she wants any of them.

Keero rears back with a loud yell as he releases…much quicker than the young girl thought he would. _Good, now I can get back to my quarters!_ she thinks, but then he collapses next to her and pulls her to his side. Breathing heavily, he asks, "What's your name?"

She looks at him in surprise…no one has ever cared enough to ask her name. "Kalicia…my name is Kalicia."

"That is a very pretty name…" he says drowsily as he buries his head in the pillow beside her. Thinking that he is done with her now, she tries to move but the arm pulls her even closer.

"You don't have to go…stay with me."

_No one has ever told me THAT before!_

Too stunned to answer, she settles back in to get some rest. Kalicia looks over at the handsome young commander and has to smile. Out of all the rutting fools she has had to deal with during her stay here, he is by far the best looking one. She takes the chance to actually push the hair off of his sleeping face, completely relaxed in her situation. Soon, her eyes grow heavy and she falls asleep, wondering how she was able to finally have someone that wasn't a complete monster.

oOOOo

Lotor stands by the window of his personal quarters, once again looking out over the drab landscape that is the Planet Doom. _Even the stars are unwilling to shine on such a harsh scene._ Sighing, he turns toward his bed to stare at the slave that he had taken some time ago, the one that almost had him thinking about her instead of Allura. Since her rather abrupt deflowering, she has been more tolerant to his rough advances…even going as far as to be ready for him at any given moment. _She must know I am going to tire of her eventually…_ he thinks as the woman turns over and sighs wistfully. There have been times where he has been extremely brutal, overly confident, even unconscionably randy, but as he stands there nude, he realizes that all of the sexual prowess in the universe is not going to get him the woman he wants…no, _needs…_to satisfy his raging lust.

He turns back to the window, his mind going over the new plan to capture Allura and take control of Arus. Now, that Haggar has been punished for her attempted coup, he does not even have a witch worthy of the powers to help him. He will have to rely on Keero, that over-confident ass.

_Now, this has to be all strategic…I have to use my military genius to figure out how to get the princess separated from that damnable Voltron Force…and that captain!_ The startling revelation that has been revealed to him from that upstart commander will come in handy for his new plans. _So, it seems as if I have competition for the princess's attentions… but really, what competition is there? He is nothing but a lowly pilot…what could she possibly see in him?_

The mere thought of that man holding Allura, kissing Allura, fucking Allura…has him balling his hands to strike out at something. His mind starts running horrible visions of his beautiful princess, lying on a deep purple coverlet…extravagantly nude to his eye, but the scene always changes since it is not him that is allowed to settle between her legs. The picture always had an unseen force pushing him away from her, but now that force has a face…and that face now has a body. He growls as he imagines the Voltron Commander taking his place as Allura's unseen lover, causing his blood to boil. _It's a good thing that these are just ramblings of a beleaguered mind_…he decides as he leaves the bed containing the slave girl or she may be the recipient of an appalling beating. The angered prince stalks over to another door that leads into a training room. Not bothering with clothes, he heads over to his sword rack to work out with the programmed spar droids that he uses to hone his skills. The laser sword ignites as he starts the program. The room comes alive with action as the robots swarm the hapless prince. With the ease of a war-hardened soldier, he dispatches the first set of droids then waits for the second wave.

The slave girl awakens in the next room, hearing the sounds of loud explosions and fierce growls that must be coming from the prince. Sliding out of the bed while grabbing a sheet to cover herself, she walks over to the slightly ajar door to watch the fluid movements of the Doomian prince. After that first time with him, she was pretty sure that she never wanted to see him again, but of course her luck has never been that good. She was called to his quarters the very next day and the same semi-brutal coupling takes place, but that time he stayed with her, falling into a heavy sleep. This has been going on for weeks now and somehow, she has gotten used to it…even expects it. As she watches him slash and destroy the droids, she can actually see the concentration in his visage…the determination on his brow._ Actually, he can be very handsome when he wants to be_…she thinks, and just as quickly dismisses the thought. _This is the man that killed my family and took me hostage… raped me and here I am thinking that there is something redeeming about him!_

Disgusted with herself, she moves back into the room, leaving the prince to his practice. As she climbs back into the bed, she angrily wipes away the tears running down her face…_and he still calls me Allura!_

An hour goes by and Lotor has demolished as many robots as he can conjure up. Sweating, bleeding, and still pissed off…he moves to his bathroom to take a shower. The heated water does nothing to soothe the turmoil that has built up inside him…now he has reached levels of extreme cruelty. Cutting the shower short, he dries off and returns back into the bedroom where his nightly conquest is still sleeping. The prince dresses quickly in his armor, heading out the room to the slave quarters in the Pit of Skulls…the only thing to satisfy his bloodlust right now is to actually draw some blood.

He doesn't think twice about the girl staring daggers at his back as he leaves…

oOOOo

Day breaks over the Pit of Skulls and you can still hear the pitiful wailings of the tortured slaves that happened to be the targets of Lotor's rage. Pit guards start to carry out the bodies of dead slaves…those that couldn't handle the vicious lashings that he needed to dole out in the ferocious state of mind that he was in the night before. Sitting on his throne in the underground dungeon, he rests his head on his hand as they continue to mop up the bodies lying before him. He had no mercy, each man handpicked because he had jet-black hair. Over and over, he saw the young commander in his face as he mercilessly whipped each man until the very flesh started to come off with each strike of the whip.

Many had pleaded for their lives and those he ended with a quick slice of his laser sword. Those that had the audacity to try to be brave and stand up to him got the worst of it…the whip slashing away at their crumpled bodies, the blood flying everywhere. These were the men he took the most pleasure in torturing, making sure that they felt every little bit of agony he dished out to them. Some he branded, some he whipped, and some he even performed strategic slices with the sword…to hurt, not to kill just yet. There was one that even defied him enough to spit on his face. After Lotor laughed at him, the slave was beaten within an inch of his life before it was completely snuffed out by decapitation.

There were close to twenty men that were dispatched over the night and the dark prince is nowhere near being tired.

"Have this room cleaned out and ready for the next group of slaves that have to be processed for the pit." Lotor commands as he rises from his seat, heading for the throne room. The guards stare after him, thanking whatever gods are above that they were able to dodge the wrath of the Prince of Doom.

Lotor makes his way back to his room before he goes to court. Entering, only to find that his bed is still occupied. _I forgot she was still here…_

"You can return to the slaves' quarters now," he announces as he walks over to the side of the bed that the girl lies on. She moans as she turns over to look into his face, "As you wish, my lord," she whispers as she climbs out the bed, reaching for her garment to dress quickly._ I can take my shower once I get back to the harem…I just need to get out of here! _she thinks frantically.

The dark prince walks over to the doorway. Leaning against it as he watches her dress then strip the bed of the sheets quickly. "I'll have the servants come to make the bed immediately, my lord," she says. Lotor only grunts in return. Nodding, she begins to make her way out the room, until he stops her at the door by grabbing her arm.

"What do they call you?"

"Atakia, my lord."

He nods again, releasing her arm so that she can leave the room. He watches the door close then walks over to the bedside table, opening the drawer to remove a photo. It is faded and dark, but the picture depicts a young woman standing next to a tall Drule, smiling down at the bundle in her arms. She has a beautiful smile on her face and long blond hair…the Drule being Zarkon.

_Mother_… Lotor muses as a wistful smile comes to his lips. Years have gone by with him knowing that his father killed his mother, for daring to refuse him in marriage. He was barely one when this happened and he was almost twenty when he found out the truth. By then he had already hated his father to the point of murder…this just added to it. But, he had also learned along the way that patience was truly a virtue…something he must have inherited from his mother. It was better to wait it out and carefully plan his father's demise than constantly keep going back and forth with him over the status of the kingdom.

The Doomian prince lightly caresses the photo before putting the picture back into the drawer, picking up the next picture in the drawer. This one contains the beautiful face of Princess Allura. He had taken it from her room on the very first raid he did on the castle and he couldn't bear to part with it.

_You will be mine, Allura…you will be mine!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello All,

I usually don't take THIS long to post, but I have real life kicking me in the ass right now...but rest assured that I am going to FINISH this story!

I have been dipping into other areas on FFN, like True Blood and am currently finishing another LONG ASS NOVEL LIKE story for Bravestarr, but now that they have stepped up their game with the new show...maybe?

*hits her over the head with a bat*

_Hey, this is another one of My chapters and all she wants to do is ramble! I said that this story was gonna be REAL DIFFERENT from the other two...my characters tend to cut REAL LOOSE!_

_So, to all of those a little shocked...you were warned!_

_I now present,_

**Chapter 5**

_Planet Arus_

_**You're mine, Allura…MINE!**_ sends the raven-haired captain as he nuzzles the side of his fiancée's neck. His hands slowly move down her sides and around her waist, pulling her closer into his body. They had been waiting all day to be together…having to go through meeting after meeting with the high council, the team, and with the damn wedding planners, all at separate times. Allura sighs as her head drops back, allowing him access to her throat…her hands diving into his hair. She has always loved his hair; how dark and thick it is, the extreme contrast of it against the paleness of her skin. Even with its new shortened length…running her fingers through it will always be one of her most favorite things.

They were able to get away for a short time at lunchtime…heading for Allura's personal office where a light repast has been set up. The food was quickly ignored once the door closed and locked. Keith moved over to her, taking her in his arms…kissing her passionately while she tried to catch her breath. His strong fingers threaded through her golden tresses…never getting enough of feeling her. They stumbled over to her sofa where they fell upon it, his body stretching out over hers…the contact driving them both crazy.

The excited princess moans deeply, how she is able to think straight is beyond her. As much as they may want to carry this further, she leans her head back to get her breath while Keith's naughty tongue licks its way further down her neck…trying to find the words to get him to stop his exquisite torture.

"Keith…Keith…oh, stars…" she moans as the zipper on the front of her uniform suddenly opens. With passion surging in her veins, her back involuntarily arches so that her ardent captain can slide the top open…pulling her arms free and leaving her heaving breasts to his darkened gaze.

_**I'll never get enough of you, my heart…**_ he sends as his lips attach themselves to a turgid nipple.

Allura groans…her mind going blank as her body writhes for more contact. _**Keith…my dark warrior…I have missed you all day. I need this…** _her hazy mind manages to say, but feeling her nipple being flicked back and forth by his heated tongue has her grabbing at the front of his uniform…pulling on the zipper. "These new uniforms were a great idea…"

"Yeah, Pidge had decided that we needed outfits that were more tactical in their use…the black makes it a lot easier to hide in dark places," Keith murmurs into her mouth as he kisses her deeply once again. Common sense is swiftly going out the window as his hands work magic on her willing body. She eagerly yanks on the zipper of his flight suit so she can feel his smooth, muscled chest under her hands…a grateful sigh escaping her once it is done.

_**Must order new uniforms…ones with even easier access!**_ she says telepathically. Keith chuckles as he pulls it off his shoulders and down to his waist as he grabs her again…letting his chest press tightly against hers. They continue to kiss frantically until a loud beeping is heard on her desk console. Sighing in frustration, she flings her head back against the arm of the sofa while Keith rests his head on her breasts…

"Are you going to answer that?" he asks, still teasing her hardened nipple with his finger…an extremely wicked look on his face. Allura looks down at him and frowns, "You really love to take advantage of me, don't you?"

His head lifts to show his laughing eyes, "And since when did you have a problem with that?"

Laughing, she helps him up as she slides the top of her suit on to cover her chest, "I have to answer that before Hurricane Nanny is sent after me…how will we be able to explain this then?"

The Black Lion pilot lounges back against the sofa, his muscles rippling as he stretches his arms along the back of his chair, "The door is locked, remember? We would have plenty of time to…straighten up." An elegant brow rises as she takes in the tanned body of her lover and smiles at the smirk he has developed since becoming intimate with her.

Trying desperately to control the burst of lust that hits her, she quips, "Since when has the by-the-book Captain Kogane decided that protocol is not necessary?" Her new emerald eyes flame as she watches him rise off the sofa, slowly moving to take her back in his arms. As she is enveloped in his warm embrace, Keith kisses her earlobe as he sends,

_**Since I found my soul mate…who is as hungry for me as I am for her…** _

A roaming hand finds its way back to her breast…more than enough to make her moan as the console beeps again.

"I think I should answer that…" she says, stifling another gasp as his fingers play with one needy nipple. Clearing her throat to calm herself, Allura presses the call button saying, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Princess, your pain-in-the-ass fiancé is not with you, is he?" asks Lance.

Allura snickers, "What makes you think he's in here with me? He went to his office the last time I spoke to him…"

That earns her a pinch on the butt…

"Because I'm calling you from his office…and he's not here."

She gasps as Keith continues to play with her breasts; pinching and pulling each nipple teasingly while his hot tongue plays with her ear…making it extremely hard for her to think clearly, "Lance…um…I can't possibly know where he went. I'm here looking over some?…um…dress patterns…will you let me know when you find him?"

Keith smiles as he presses tighter against her, _**I love driving you crazy…** _he sends.

_**You're asking for it…**_ she returns as her breath starts to come in pants.

Another smug grin crosses his lips as he turns her around…pulling the top of the suit off her and giving her a breathtaking kiss. He whispers, "Bring it on…" as Allura bites back a tortured moan since the communicator is still on.

The lieutenant is silent for a minute, hearing some strange sounds before he says, "Sure…I just wanted to let him know that repairs are done on the lions and that I was going to spend some time with Katia before the meeting this afternoon…"

It seems as if he's waiting for an affirmation of what he tells her, but her lips are busy at the moment…drinking in another powerful kiss from her persistent captain. Breaking the heated contact from Keith, Allura breathlessly answers, "Yes…that's fine. I'll see you then…" and Keith shuts the console off.

"He always had the worst timing…" he says as he picks her up to take her back across the room. The aroused princess moans again as he places her gently on the sofa again, climbing on top of her. "Keith…" she whispers as she grips his shoulders tightly.

_**What is it, my love…what do you want?**_

_**I want…oh, stars…I need…** _she barely makes out as she feels the rest of the suit float away. Being laid bare under his heated gaze, Allura has never felt so relaxed and happy…completely hungry for the man that has removed his clothes to lay his heated body along hers. Her hands glide admiringly on the beautifully sculptured form of the Voltron captain. Keith slowly lowers her panties to the floor before he kisses the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

_**By the lions, Allura…I have never felt like this. You have given me something that cannot be expressed in any other way but this. I love you, I adore you…I would die without you…** _he sends to her as he claims her kiss-swollen lips once more.

Allura's hands travel along his back down to his buttocks, pressing herself into him, _**I never thought I could be like this…never thought I would need someone like this. You are my entire world, Keith Kogane…even before I knew you existed. You are my beloved protector…my soul mate. Loving you has been the easiest thing I have ever done…and the most fulfilling.**_

Pulling back, Allura meets his gaze…wanting her eyes to tell him what she knows they both need. As she pushes her hips enticingly against his, she sends,

_**Come into me, my love…come home…**_

Keith stares deeply into her eyes as he guides himself gently into her aching core. A soft moan escapes her as he braces one leg on the floor…bringing one of hers to his shoulder to give him a better access. Allura rips at his arms while he slowly thrusts into her, her breath coming in pants…but soon the tempo changes and he speeds up, unable to handle the exquisite feeling of having her convulse around him for very long.

_**Allura…my sexy princess…I can't…**_

_**I know…Goddess, I know…take me with you…**_

His hips grind into hers as she sucks hungrily on his neck…their peak coming quickly. Suddenly, Keith rears his head back…his neck muscles straining as his orgasm hits him hard, forcing her to join him. Allura's mouth falls open as her mind screams out his name over and over as he empties himself deep within her. The sated captain falls gently on her, covering her with his warmth as she lowers her leg back to the sofa.

"I love you, Keith…" she murmurs.

"As I love you, my princess," he answers, getting himself comfortable on the sofa with her. The cooling air in the room starts to relax the heated bodies cuddled on the sofa as slumber takes them…

It's a good thing that the door is locked…

oOOOo

Lance makes his way down the hall to Katia's room. Usually, at this time of day, she has made her way into the nearby village to help out with the rebuilding…but today he happens to be in luck, she has decided to stay in the castle for a little while longer.

Knocking on the door, he waits for her to answer…but when she does, it is definitely not what he expects. She answers the door with swollen eyes, like she had been crying for a long time. "Kita…what's wrong?"

The stricken woman says nothing, just moves out the way to grant him entrance. "What's wrong, Kita…why won't you talk to me?" he asks again and she just curls into the circle of his arms…holding him close. Lance stands there, his arms wrapped around her…rocking her back and forth as she cries softly into his chest. After a few long moments, she lifts her head, "I'm sorry that I didn't…"

He leads her over to the sofa, seating her close to him, "I'm not going to rush you…you'll tell me when you're ready."

"Lance…today is the day…"

"What do you mean?" he asks as he places a soft kiss in her hair. She rests her head against his shoulder, "Today…three years ago today, Lotor killed my husband before my eyes. I still have a rough time getting over it."

He holds her closer, "It's okay, Kita…I understand."

She snuggles in closer, almost as if she is trying to make herself a part of him. "I'm sorry…I know you had something planned for us today…" she whispers.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to…"

Katia looks into his blue eyes and smiles tremulously, "I love you…"

The handsome lieutenant starts, "What did you say?"

Katia freezes for a moment…she had not meant to tell him that so soon. The feelings have been building for quite some time now…and it's not because of the intense love making they have enjoyed. No, she has been granted a second chance with this brave pilot and she doesn't want to lose it, so she had wanted to keep those feelings to herself…at least until she was sure of what he was feeling. By the shocked look in his face, maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Lance never thought he would hear those words and they would be meant for him. He was the galaxy playboy…never tied down to anyone for anything longer than absolutely necessary. But now as he stares into those deep emerald depths, he knows that those days are over…

Dammit…

"I love you too, Kita."

Her eyes widen at hearing the words she thought she never would…actually thought that he wasn't even close to saying something this important. Lance chuckles a bit, loving the fact that he has completely taken her by surprise, "What's wrong, love…cat got your tongue?"

Her response is to grab him around his neck and hold him close…her heart too full to be able to express it with words. The initial shock of saying those deadly words washes over the self-imposed bachelor like a warm blanket…making him feel as if he did the right thing and the feelings are most definitely reciprocated. He holds her for a few moments before he pulls back to stare into tear-streaked eyes. A tremulous smile flutters at her lips as she says, "I didn't think…I would never…"

"Thought I would ever say that? Believe me, it took me by surprise as much as it ddid you!" he says jokingly before a serious expression crosses his face. His eyes soften as he gently whispers, "I do mean it…I've fallen in love with you, Kita…more than you'll ever know."

Katia snuggles into his shoulder, tears falling silently down her face. Lance smiles ruefully, "I didn't tell you that for you to keep bawling…"

She giggles as she wipes her eyes, "I'm sorry…I never meant to do this when you had things planned for us…" A warm finger rests on her lips before he speaks, "I understand everything that you are going through and if you want to just sit here…that's fine." The former slave nods as they settle in and stare out the window…his hand gently rubbing her on her back. Lance looks down at her, surprised that he can actually be okay with just sitting here…so totally unlike the galaxy playboy persona.

oOOOo

Coran is sitting at the main console, trying his best to find any more information about the armada surrounding the planet Dairuden. All he can see is a fleet of Doom ships just floating in the middle of space. _What are they doing there?_ he asks himself as he notices an anomaly on the lower part of the screen. Quickly, he punches in the sector to zoom in on…a strange ship entering his view.

"That ship is Arusian…" he remarks as he tries to get in closer to see what kind of marking it may have. Ever since Keero got away, they have been trying to find the ship anywhere on deep space sensors…but nothing ever came of the scans. Now, as the markings come clear on the screen…

The advisor punches the alert on the console…needing the Voltron Force to see this new information…

oOOOo

Lance raises his head from the back of the chair, his neck screaming at him for the awkward position that he was in when he fell asleep. Katia looks up at him and lifts up, "Control needs you…"

He looks at her with a question in his eyes and she smiles, "I'll be fine…go ahead, I'll be here."

The lieutenant kisses her on her forehead as he stands to leave the room. He stops at the door to look back at her...his eyes catching hers. She can sense he wants to say the words again, but still not quite comfortable with being the first one to say it. Katia stands and walks over to him, placing a chaste kiss to his lips, whispering, "Me too…"

Smiling, Lance takes his leave.

oOOOo

The entangled pair jerk up at the loud sound coming over the intercom in Allura's office, Keith leans back to let Allura rise first…going over to the desk to see what the alert is for. "Coran needs us in the control room…he must have found out something."

The Voltron commander stretches as he stands to gather his clothes…it has become very easy for the both of them to be completely comfortable without clothing. The beautiful princess watches as her lover hurries to get dressed…her eyes drawn to his tattoo once again. Ever since he found out that she had gotten one just like his…they both decided to make the link more pronounced by adding each other's first initial to them. Allura wears a black 'K' and he wears a blue 'A' next to their lions. The besotted young lady has been doing her best to keep this tattoo hidden from Nanny…even going as far as to insist that she can take her baths by herself, but eventually she will have to explain it. Even now, it still arouses her to see it…but there is a more important matter to attend to.

She sighs as she heads back to the sofa to gather her strewn clothes together. Keith is zipping up his uniform as she is daintily putting back on her panties. The raven-haired young man realizes that he needs to keep his eyes off of her now, but the temptation is too much for him. His hungry eyes look over at her and take in every gorgeous inch of his bride to be; from her shimmering long blond hair to her genetically enhanced emerald eyes.

Her body can only be described as sculptured with its creamy skin and perfect shape…his hands itch to take hold of her once more. The captain sighs as he smiles…all of his life he has been the one that they always called controlled, disciplined. Because of his ability to be so controlled, he climbed the ranks of the Garrison with relative ease…along with a good amount of intelligence. It wasn't until he came to Arus that he realized that his life was really very empty and unfulfilled…that what insignificant relationships he had up until now were exactly that. This brave, young woman showed him what it feels like to live and love unconditionally and it has freed him. Now, he can't wait to be able to express his feelings for her in the open like he so wants to…control be damned. His career with the Garrison may still be one of his priorities, but Allura has now become the only one that truly matters to him.

He watches as she pulls her suit on and covers those luscious breasts of hers again…_Damn, Kogane…get a grip! You'll see them later…her later! _

"I heard that…" she calls.

Chuckling to himself, he comes over to her, "You need any help, my love?"

"No, I think I can manage…besides, we both know how we get when we touch each other too much!" she murmurs wickedly.

A small flame lights in his eyes as he smiles wolfishly, "True…so let's get to control before anything else happens…"

Allura winks at him as she makes her way out of the door first with Keith close behind. As they leave the room, they are completely unaware of the lieutenant making his way down the same hall. He pauses slightly as he sees the couple, making sure that everything is in place before moving their way to Control.

"I don't think you have to worry about your fly being down…" Lance says dryly and it brings two guilty pairs of eyes to him.

The chestnut-haired pilot smiles smugly as he makes his way towards them. He stops within inches of them…looking them both over for the tell-tale signs of the activities he is sure that they have been taking part in. He smirks as he spots a mark on the side of her neck…damn near bursting with laughter. Allura blushes a deep red while Keith frowns…wishing he never told him about the true nature of their relationship. Lance comes up and wraps his arm around the princess, still needing to rib them a little more, "In fact…it looks like you guys have pushed everything in its proper place, except…" his hand comes up and lifts Allura's hair out of the way to reveal the dark blemish on the upper edge of her uniform.

"I think you might want to find something to cover that up…if I can see it, what do you think will happen when Nanny does?" he says with a smug smirk on his face.

The shocked princess looks at him, frowning…but then her expression lightens. Determined not to let Lance get the better of them, she turns wicked eyes to his, "I'm sure that Nanny will be the last person to look there and she wouldn't know what it was anyway…" Allura lets her hand slide up Lance's chest before she concludes, "Besides, I'm sure if we were ask Katia…she could tell us about the many 'marks' left on her!"

Keith chokes as he tries to hold back the laughter bubbling in him at the surprised expression on his lieutenant's face…he has never seen him speechless! Taking his fiancée's arm, the captain pulls her gently towards him to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I couldn't have said it better myself, my love."

Giggling, she turns back to Lance, "Am I to assume that you know…about us?"

Stunned into silence, Lance merely nods…needing desperately to find a comeback.

The princess smiles brilliantly, but says seductively, "Then, you should know that even with all of your arguing about who is better qualified to command…Keith will always hold a _commanding_ presence in whatever he does!"

Both pilots choke as Allura laughs hysterically.

Not quite finished with her teasing of the Red Lion pilot, she raises her hand to gently run a finger along his jaw…causing him to shudder. Keith smirks again as she calms down enough to whisper, "It takes a special man to take control of Black…someone with skillful hands with strength in body and mind…" Her voice turns sultry as she finishes, "B elieve me when I tell you, he is way more skilled with his hands and body than you could ever imagine!"

Lance actually turns red before trying to stutter a response.

Wiping her eyes, the princess giggles as she tells them, "Enough, we have to get to Control…" and starts to make her way down the hall.

An embarrassed Lance and his grinning counterpart, Keith, both hang back a moment to try to regain their composure…with Lance staring hard at his commander.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asks.

Keith shakes his head, smirking at the quick responses and strength of will in his beautiful soul mate, "I fell in love with her…" is the only answer that he can come up with.

The Red Lion pilot snorts, "Damn, is that what I have to look forward to…a smart-ass woman that can fuck my brains out?"

The commander roars with laughter as he pats his friend on the back, "Yeah…but I think you already know that…let's move."

The pair makes their way down the hall to Control…running to catch up with the princess.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I know...WTF?

I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS!

I PROMISE!

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but now that I have set a schedule, I WILL do better.

Thanks to those that are still following and are still interested!

Love to my editor, Mertz!

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron...if I did then I would have had new episodes WAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY before now!

I now present...

**Chapter 6**

Coran stares at the doorway as the first members of the team arrive…namely Hunk and Pidge. "What did you find, Coran?" asks the teenager as Hunk comes up behind him.

"This is something that the whole team needs to hear…they should be on their way…"

"They're here, Coran…please tell us what is going on," Allura announces as she makes her way up to the dais…Keith and Lance come running in behind her…a little winded. "Fine…" the advisor turns to the screen and punches up the sensor pictures from the planet Dairuden, "There was a fighter landing on the flagship in that armada a few days ago and I was cleaning the shots to see who it was…this is what I found…" He punches in the blowup shot and they all gasp as they recognize the Arusian shuttle.

"Keero…" Lance hisses as his hand clenches into a fist. Keith shoots him a glance…feeling the anger flowing off of his friend. Coran nods in confirmation, "Yes…he joined that armada days ago, obviously becoming part of the new fleet. The information he has will be invaluable to Lotor now that Haggar has been taken prisoner."

Allura moves over to the console as she says, "But, we can't take for granted that she will not be a part of this. With the power she has…"

"It doesn't matter, Allura. Zarkon must feel betrayed…you know he doesn't take that too well. Besides, you are more powerful than she is right now…the last thing they want to do engage us in a war of sorcery with Haggar being a loose cannon." Coran supplies as he looks at his adopted daughter. Even with the knowledge from Soren about Allura's abilities, he doesn't want to put them to the test…the good thing being that Haggar cannot enter her mind anymore, gaining information about the Force and about her personally. The beautiful blonde stares over the men around her…all of them having done things to protect her and her planet that no one else could have possibly done, knowing that there isn't enough she could do to thank them. Her eyes fall on her Black Lion knight and her body tightens…he was destined to be hers even before they met those long years ago. Her smile is wistful as she thinks about the trials they have had to go through since admitting their feelings for one another…who would have thought any of this would have taken place because of it?

Keith captures her gaze, smiling gently…they may not be able to be fully affectionate in public, but the gentle caresses and smiles are still acceptable. He knows that everything is still new to her…and still very scary. Her mental abilities must be off the charts now that all of this has happened, but she has yet to attempt anything. She has asked Soren for help when the time is right and the seer agreed to return when needed…but so far, she hasn't pushed the issue. Clearing his throat, he says, "Well, now we know where he is…the lions are finished with their repair work, so we can take off first thing in the morning. The base on Dairuden was destroyed, but that doesn't mean they still won't use it." He turns to the team, "Pidge…make sure that the long range scanners are at optimum output, Hunk…check on the weaponry; have all lions armed with magna stingrays, and Lance…I need you to contact Pollux to let them know that we will be in their airspace and that they need to prepare for any fallout." The team nods at their commander before dispersing, leaving Allura, Keith and Coran to discuss other matters.

"This very well could be a trap, you know…" Coran says.

"More likely than not…but we'll be careful." Keith says as he looks over at Allura in a calculating way. She shakes her head, "Don't you dare even think it…I'm part of the team and I'm going."

Coran smirks a little…it's about time someone else had this conversation with her.

The Voltron Commander stares at her, "If this is a trap, I am not going to risk you being captured again. This is going to be a recon mission…four lions can handle it." He can see her eyes flash and her lips tighten…this is not going to go well.

"I understand that you are worried about me, but what happens if you need Voltron? Who's to say this is going to be routine? Keero is out there and who knows what kind of evil agenda Lotor has in mind! You are going to need me whether you want to admit it or not!" Allura stares hard at the both of them before she stomps off. Keith knows that trying to convince her to stay on the ground will be like pulling teeth, but maybe later…

He frowns as he looks at Coran and sees his smirk. "Not funny…" Keith mumbles as the older man chuckles at him, "Now you understand my frustration!" The captain just shakes his head as he tries to figure out a way to calm Allura down and get her to listen to reason. He takes his leave of the advisor and heads down the hall to his office. He knows that the best way to get to Allura is to let her calm down first, then approach the problem logically…so he has to really think about what he wants to say before he sees her again.

oOOOo

Early evening falls and the team makes their way to the dining hall for dinner. Keith had kept himself holed up in his office for a couple of hours…trying to come up with a logical reason for Allura to stay on Arus, but everything he thinks of has a flaw that she will most definitely challenge. A devious smirk crosses his lips as he thinks of the most obvious way to convince her to stay grounded, knowing that is the most underhanded way to do it. I know that it would be near impossible for her to deny me if I…but I can't do that to her…he thinks, even as his body reacts favorably to the decision to do it anyway. Sighing, he looks over some of the reports that he has put off until that whole fiasco with Haggar was over with…and he was sure that Allura would accept him back.

_Nothing was more important than that…._

Putting the reports down once more, he opens a drawer to take out the small handkerchief that Allura had given him years ago. It still holds the aroma of the Arusian lilies that she loves to wear. It never fails to amaze him how just her scent can have him aroused within moments…it has been such a relief to be able to be with her as he had so dreamed of for the first few years the Explorers had been here.

But, now there are more important matters to have to deal with…Keero has been located and something has to be done. The captain frowns…_why have we found him? He has done everything possible to keep himself hidden and he knows how our systems work…why has he made himself known now?_

He punches up the sensor screens of Dairuden to study what it was that Coran saw…the scene looks almost set up, too convenient to be just a slip in judgment. Keero knows too much for this not to be something planned, something that was meant for them to find. Keith then punches in the coordinates of the base they ravaged on the planet surface. Heat sensors pick up a lot of movement and activity around that area…definitely something that needs to be checked out. The raven-haired captain jots down some notes as well as taking virtual pictures of the planet activity for the meeting that he scheduled in an hour. He sends the information to the terminals in the pilot's lounge and stands to leave with his other reports in hand. As he is walking out the room, he runs into Hunk and Pidge.

"Hey, Cap! We're heading to the lounge now…" Pidge starts, but is cut off by the big guy. "We're making a short stop in the kitchens first…need a snack!" Hunk says and Pidge stares at him sardonically, "Like you need anything else to eat…"

Hunk snorts, clapping his best friend in the back as he adds, "Yeah, well all work and no food makes Hunk a dull boy."

Keith smirks at the pair, who happen to be the nuts and bolts of the Voltron Force. "Well, the meeting isn't for another hour, so you'll have plenty of time to get a snack."

The larger man's face brightens as he makes his way to the kitchens, while Pidge stands there shaking his head.

"Captain…?" he starts, not quite able to look him in the face.

"Yes…you want to ask me something?"

"Yeah…I've been curious as to how long you and the princess have been seeing one another, I mean you guys announcing that you are getting married seems to be awfully rushed…" he stammers out. Keith looks down into the new styled glasses Pidge has created for himself, smiling…he has known for quite some time that the young boy has had a crush on the princess, but left it pretty much as that. This question doesn't surprise him at all…

"For years, I have had feelings for her…but we have only been seeing one another for a short period of time. I just knew she was someone I was destined to meet, someone that my life was joined with before I even realized it. Everything else was pretty easy…" Keith says softly.

A heavy sigh escapes Pidge as Keith puts a hand on his shoulder, "Let's get to the meeting, shall we?"

The young man nods as he follows his commander to the meeting.

oOOOo

Lance finally makes his way into the pilot's lounge a few minutes after the time given for the meeting to start. He walks in as Keith is handing out the reports that he has gathered for them to look over.

"Nice of you to finally show up…please take a seat. We have a lot to cover…" Keith says with a frown. Lance just shrugs his shoulders as he takes his seat next to Hunk. "Where the hell were you?" Hunk hisses at him.

"I had…some business to handle." Lance returns in a cold tone. The big guy has to look over at him to see the frozen expression on his face…knowing that something has gone completely wrong. "Lance, what's bugging you?"

He just snorts as he prepares himself for the beginning of the meeting. Keith stands and presses the button on his terminal to show the rest of the team the surveillance shots from Dairuden. "Team, we have gotten proof that Keero has joined Lotor and is part of the armada amassing at Dairuden. The one thing that has been bothering me is that for months now he has been under the radar…almost completely invisible to all of those that had bulletins out for him. Now, after all this time, he makes an appearance in the Alexian Quadrant…"

Lance stares at him, his face hardening at the mere thought that Keero is this close, but can't put his hands on him. "What are you trying to say, Keith? He's letting us know where he is?"

"Exactly. He has been trained by the Garrison and was here with the Voltron Force for a while…he knows enough about how we handle the security and surveillance to have been able to avoid us forever. But, he didn't."

As much as the lieutenant wants to deny what his leader is telling him, he knows that everything he has said was true…Keero may be a bastard, but he isn't a stupid one. His hands clench as the sheer anger that has been festering since that day he flew off Arus burns brightly within him. Keith sees the hard look on his face and instinctively knows what he is upset about, but he will have to speak with him later. The captain turns back to the group and continues, "We have to investigate, but I am not sure that it will be safe. It's possible that all of this is a trap to capture us or to engage in a battle that we are not ready for."

Allura stares at him, knowing why he's saying all of this. _He will not let this rest, will he? I know his worry, but I can't let him go out there without having Voltron at the ready. I will not lose him again…_ Her eyes follow him around as he moves to sit down at a terminal. "Please, punch in the scans I have downloaded here…I need you to see something."

The team does as asked and they pull up the heat signature scans from the base on the planet. "Now punch in the area around the ramp letting the fighter in…" As they all comply, Keith sits down and leans back, "There is an anomaly in that area that looks like someone is actually waiting for the fighter to land…I was able to hone in on who it is."

He hits another button and the screen changes…Allura gasps at what she sees while Lance's jaw clenches. There, in shadow stands the obscure visage of Keero Takashi.

"Damn, he's not on that fighter? He sent it out as a decoy?" Pidge asks as Keith nods. Lance stands and walks over to the window to place his hand on the sill.

"Lance?" The commander asks as he watches his friend's reaction to the discovery. The chestnut-haired man says nothing, just looks intently out the window. Allura looks at Keith, wondering if there is something that she can do to help him…but Keith just shakes his head.

_**This is something I have to handle…he's pissed that he can't get to Keero. Has been for a while now.**_

Allura nods, _**I hope he won't do anything crazy…**_

_**You know Lance**_

Her face freezes, _**Yes…have one of the others look after him until we can investigate…**_

Keith smiles, _**Thinking like a true Explorer…**_

She smiles warmly as Keith makes his way over to his friend. The rest of the team take the hint and begins to get themselves together. Remembering that he still has assignments to give out, Keith looks back at the group and says, "We are going to launch first thing in the morning, so make sure that everything in control is set up to monitor from long range…we can't be too sure that this is not all a trap." They all nod as they leave the room…Allura hanging back to see if Keith needs her. He walks over to her to kiss her on the forehead, "Let me talk to him…I'll see you later tonight."

"I'll leave the door unlocked…" she murmurs as she looks back over at Lance. The princess kisses Keith on the cheek then turns to leave.

"You could've gone with her…I don't need a babysitter." Lance growls…a cold look in his face. Keith keeps his tone carefully neutral as he says, "I know how you feel…I understand how angry you are…"

"Do you really? Because of me, a young man lost his life and Katia almost got killed!"

Keith comes over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, I do know how you feel…at least Katia isn't being stalked by one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy!" Lance glances at him, not able to come up with anything to say. Keith moves over to sit on one of the chairs, "We will get Keero…you can be sure about that and Katia will stay safe. In the meantime, I have to stay vigilant just in case Lotor decides today or tomorrow to try to take my fiancée away from me again."

"And you're telling me this why?"

Sighing, Keith leans forward on his knees to say, "Your situation is nothing compared to the rest of us. We all know how dangerous Keero can be, but he is someone we can handle a lot easier and quicker than we can handle who he's working for. The thing that makes Keero a danger is not knowing what exactly he has in mind and with what resources is he going to do it with."

Lance sighs and comes over to flop down on the sofa, "I know…I know that Lotor is the bigger threat, but I let Takashi get away. I let that bastard kill the man and get away!"

"It wasn't your fault and there wasn't anything else you could have done. It wasn't until then that we knew how far that man would go to escape." Keith replies, but the lieutenant shakes his head. "Lance, you need to get your head into this…I'm going to need you at your best when we go out there. You know that this is more than likely a trap and even though she has been told different, Allura will not stay behind…"

Lance grins, "I get you…you need me to help you protect your wayward bride!"

The handsome commander has to smile as well, "Yeah, well…I'm going to try again to get her to see reason, but you know how that is going to go…"

"Yeah, nowhere!"

They both laugh as they stand to leave. Lance looks over at his friend before asking, "So, what do you plan to do with yourself until dinner?"

Keith scratches his chin for a second, then he smiles deviously, "How about sparring? You look like you could use some practice."

"You're on…and don't think it'll be that easy this time, oh Fearless One!"

Chuckling, Keith claps him on the back, "Never that…never that."

oOOOo

Keith is still laughing as he walks back down the hall to his room…having completely kicked his lieutenant's ass. Oh, Lance did give him a good run for his money, but as always the Voltron Commander comes out on top…much to the chagrin of Lieutenant McClain. Keith presses the button to his room, entering to take a shower before heading to the dining area for dinner. He looks around the small room, smiling. I won't be in here too much longer… he muses as he grabs a towel to head into the bathroom. Turning on the water, he checks to make sure that water is hot before stripping down and entering the shower.

_**Keith…what are you doing?**_

The raven-haired man smirks as once again his beloved Allura finds him at the most inopportune time, _**Lance and I just got finished sparring, so I'm taking a shower…**_

He can feel her desire rise before she sends, _**Shower, huh? Need someone to wash your back?**_

_**You wouldn't be in here to just wash my back, you minx!**_ he sends back as he places his face under the water. He's hoping that she won't do anything devious to have him beyond aroused during dinner…

_**What makes you think I would do that to you?**_ he can almost see her devilish smile.

_**Allura…I know what you're thinking and you should be ashamed!**_

_**It is all your fault…you did this to me, it's not my fault that you're irresistible!**_

Flashes of past intimate moments enter his mind, thanks to his aroused soulmate…and he quickly turns the water to cold…

_**Ahhhh! What was that?**_ Allura sends anxiously, sensing the coldness hitting Keith.

_**You're misbehaving again…**_

_**You love it when I misbehave….**_

Keith groans as he tries to wash and get out before she gets any worse, _**Stop, Allura…you're going to make it hard for me at dinner!**_

_**That was the whole idea…**_

_**Okay…I'm going to get my payback, Princess!** _Keith smiles as he gets out the shower and starts to dry off. There is a short pause before…

_**Again…that is the whole idea…**_

Laughing, he heads back into the bedroom to get some clothes to wear to dinner. As he grabs his underwear, he thinks about what kind of payback he's going to give, as well as try to convince her to stay behind on this mission. He stares at the Lion Warrior ring he has on his finger, hoping that it will give him a glimpse of what will happen…but it does nothing. It's still hard to believe that he has such a connection with powers such as the ones Allura possesses.

Keith frowns as he tries to imagine how powerful Allura actually is. Since finding out about her abilities, the princess has been reluctant to try using them without the assistance of Soren, which is why he is pretty much on call. _I hope he isn't needed anytime soon…_ he thinks as he finishes dressing. Looking in the mirror, he doesn't even try to tame his wild hair before he takes his leave to head to the dining area.


	7. Chapter 7

*Peeking around the corner*

Hello...hello?

I know I probably don't deserve any readers by now since I'm taking to gashdamn long to post, but the only explanation I have is this story is giving me a little trouble. Because I went out of my OWN rule of never posting before the story is finished, I am struggling to finish this. I want this to be the best one yet, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Voltron...otherwise we wouldn't be waiting for the second coming for the new episodes!

So, to shut up now and just get to what you guys are waiting for...

I now present...

**Chapter Seven**

Dinner is pretty uneventful, with Lance deciding to bring Katia. She and Allura sit next to each other, chatting about the upcoming wedding and all the tasks that need to be done.

"I never thought it would be so involved! The wedding planner has even gone as far as to try to plan how the bedroom is supposed to be set up for the wedding night!" Allura exclaims in exasperation and Katia giggles.

"My dear Allura, you are the Princess of Arus and the last in the line of Raimon…of course this is a big deal! The things that may upset you more are the meetings that you will have to have with the council…especially since Keith is not royalty."

The young princess peers at the former slave, "How do you know so much about the traditions here?"

Katia smiles, "I have been spending a lot of time in the library…studying up on the traditions of this planet. I need to know as much as possible about the royal house of Raimon if I want to become a legal member of Arus." Allura returns her smile and takes her hand, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know anything about my abilities or even be back here with those I love. Your citizenship is a given, Katia…it will be given by royal decree at your request."

The black-haired woman grabs Allura in a tight hug, tears falling down her face. "Thank you, Allura…you don't know what this means to me…"

"Hey, I hope the princess hasn't told you anything strange about me…" Lance says as he moves his chair closer to her. Katia kisses him lightly on the cheek as she tells him, "Allura is going to make me an Arusian citizen! Isn't that wonderful?"

Lance hugs her, "That's great, Kita…you more than deserve it." He pulls back to look into her tear-glazed eyes, smiling, "I love you, you know…" he whispers, so that only she can hear.

"I love you, Lieutenant," she returns and places a soft kiss on his lips. Lance tries his damnedest not to let on how that affected him, so he smiles then turns back to the table. Keith grins at the exchange, remembering those same feelings with the beautiful woman sitting next to Katia. Feeling his eyes on her, Allura turns, catching his gaze with shimmering sapphire eyes. They share a smoldering glance before Nanny arrives with the food.

Hunk, as always, is the first to grab for the plates that are being brought out to them. "Thank goodness…thought I was going to waste away here!"

Pidge wrinkles his nose, "Hunk, there is _no_ way that you will waste away!" The big guy snorts as he dives into the fragrant food on his plate. The two couples at the other end have things on their mind other than the food being placed in front of them. Nanny looks at her charge, saying, "Princess, I shall be there to help you retire after I get the help situated in the kitchen…I shouldn't be long."

Her eyes darkening, Allura tells her, "Take your time, Nanny. I'm just going to take a shower before I go to bed…I don't think I'm going to need your help tonight." The older woman starts to protest, but Allura smiles gently, "I know you have a lot to do down here and I don't want to pull you away from it with the preparations for the wedding coming up soon...I'll be fine."

Nanny nods, "If you think so…"

"Yes."

She pats her on the back, "I really do need to finish down here before I turn in…" and she moves off into the kitchen, leaving the team to enjoy their meal and each other's company.

oOOOo

The team takes their rest in the lounge area of the dining room as the servants quickly clear away the table. Hunk and Pidge head over to the chess table to finish the game they had started weeks ago, while Lance and Katia head outside on the balcony. The engaged pair huddle by the fireplace as they look over the people they care about the most.

"Are you sure that this is going to be a trap?" Allura asks as she settles into Keith's embrace. He knew that she would take this tact with him…trying to divert his attention from what he really wants to talk about, which actually has to do with the mission anyway.

"Yes, I believe it is…which is why…"

"Don't say it…" she warns him and he hugs her closer. Keith wisely keeps his mouth shut for the time in being…there is a more _opportune_ time to discuss it, and maybe he may succeed in keeping her here. The captain looks out over the rest of the group and is suddenly hit by a vision. Pushing Allura away from him, he drops to his knees as pictures flash in his head…

_We have to do this…_

_No, not now…we can't do this now…_

_We have no other choice…and I will not go on without you…_

_There is a silence…Forever my love?_

_Forever…_

_A bright flash of light starts as he sees two people standing with hands held. The area around them is dank and grimy…reminiscent of an ancient dungeon…_

Then, the vision fades.

Allura bends down to him, caressinghis cheek, "Keith, was it another vision?" He nods shakily, "Yeah, but I can't describe what's happening. All I know is that it wasn't as brutally vivid as the ones I was having before."

The others in the room notice the young captain kneeling on the floor and all rush over to find out if he is okay. Hunk is the first to speak, "You okay, Cap?"

Keith looks up into worried faces, "I'm fine…had another vision. I guess I have to get used to those!" As the big guy helps him to his feet, Lance and Katia come over, "Keith, do you know what you saw? Can you tell us if it has anything to do with the mission?"

He looks into his friend's face, seeing the concern, "It wasn't completely clear, but what I did see was a dungeon with two people in it," Keith turns to Allura, "…and it sounds like us talking, but I can't tell what it's about."

"Maybe we should call back Soren. I think that we really need to have him on the stand by, we shouldn't have let him leave Arus yet…" Allura suggests. Pidge runs to the door, calling, "I'm going to tell Coran now to place the call. I'm sure that Soren can be back here by the end of the week."

"Good, then we can make sure that our Fearless Leader here doesn't have a meltdown and takes his intended with him!" Lance says and it earns him a smack from Katia. Allura giggles, "Thanks, he deserved that!"

"You're more than welcome…now come on, McClain. We need to leave them alone." Lance is about to protest when she whispers softly in his ear, "Besides, _we_ need to be alone…"

"See you two tomorrow," Lance says as he steers Katia out the room and quickly down the hall, leaving Hunk with Keith and Allura. Feeling like the third wheel, he stretches, "Well, gotta long day ahead of me...should hit the sack!"

Keith smiles, "Have a good night, Hunk. See you in the morning."

He smiles at them both and leaves out the room as well. Keith looks down into the emerald eyes of his bride-to-be and smirks, "I guess that just leaves us…"

Her eyes narrow, "Yes, it does. See you in twenty minutes?"

"Let's see if I can break a record…"

oOOOo

"I am not going to keep arguing with you about this! I am part of the Voltron Force and I _am_ going!" Allura shouts at him.

He had a good plan for all this…really.

Keith had realized that the best and only way to get to her is to use his wiles…basically sexually tricking her into staying on Arus. He skillfully brought her to climax over and over… at times holding her back from experiencing that ecstasy. Trying to make her more pliable, with her body trembling with every touch, every kiss, every caress seemed like the perfect way to make his point.

He was determined to keep her safe.

So when he could hold back no more, his body crying out for release along with her own, he watched in awe as her body shook from the powerful aftershocks, positive that he was able to get through to that stubborn brain of hers…

But, her stubborn mind didn't budge. She didn't fall for it, continuing to refuse to see his side of it.

The frustrated captain leans back against the pillows, his hands running through his hair as he glares into two shining orbs of emerald that blaze fire at him. His eyes can't help but wander down her body to see her uncovered chest heaving in anger, her skin still flushed as the result of the recent heated lovemaking. He shakes his head again…_damn, if he didn't have a good plan for this!_

"Allura, I have gone through enough of your being captured, tortured, hurt, put in every damn near death situation to last me for the rest of my life! Can't you stay here, just this once?" he argues.

"No!" is the sharp reply.

"Dammit!" he exclaims as he climbs out the bed and heads over to the window. Allura's gaze changes as she watches his muscular form standing there agitated. Her expression shows the immense appreciation of how beautiful he is in the moonlight. Sighing, she gets up to join him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I know that you worry about me and with all of these new abilities that I still don't understand, I can see why...never mind about Lotor. But, don't you know that I worry about you just as much as you worry about me, maybe more?" she murmurs.

Keith turns around to look at her, about to speak when she places a finger to his lips. "Every time you get into Black, every time you want to go on some secret mission alone, or when you have to battle Lotor face to face…I fear for you. I am petrified that I am going to lose you in this war. You take so many chances to keep the planet safe, to keep me safe, why can't I return the favor?"

"Because you're the Princess of Arus! I'm just a…"

"Don't you dare say it, Keith! You are more than just a pilot! You are a Lion Warrior and my beloved Black Lion knight. You mean everything to me, as well as to the people of this planet." Her gentle hand comes up to caress the smooth cheek of the handsome captain, "Please, don't make me sit in Castle Control and pray for your safe return. I won't be able to bear it!"

All of the arguments that Keith can possibly think of have disappeared with the heartfelt plea of his princess, but he has to try once more, "Allura, the last time you were taken was my fault…my fault for not listening to my instincts instead of the fear that was paralyzing me. I promised when I came back that I wouldn't be fool enough to let you go again and to heed to what I know is the right thing to do." He steps back to face the window again, "I also told you that I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe, even if you don't agree." He raises one arm, leaning it against the pane as his head lowers, "I can't lose you, Allura…don't you understand?"

She retorts, "So, we don't want to lose each other, but you think it's crazy to watch each other's backs?"

He turns quickly to glare at her, "I'm not joking, Allura…"

"I know you aren't, but I'm safer with you than without you…wouldn't you agree?"

He looks as if he's about to protest again, but Allura decides on her own convincing tactics. The aroused princess slides her arms around his neck and presses her still warm body against his, getting the response she knew she would. Keith's eyes flare as his body hardens, "No fair, Allura…"

"Why, because you tried it on me and I saw right through it?" she smirks as her hand travels down his chest, over twitching pecs and rippling stomach. A soft moan escapes him as he pulls her closer.

"Allura…I…"

She silences him with a soul-rending kiss, their tongues dancing erotically with each other. Keith hands move lower to grab her hips as she grinds them against him. "Definitely not fair…" he murmurs.

"Never planned it to be. We don't have to discuss this for the rest of the night, do we? The morning comes so soon and I still hate it that you have to leave before morning." Keith silently picks her up to carry her back to the bed, gently placing her in the middle. Her golden hair spreads out across the covers like golden silk while her body slides around as she tries to get comfortable. Heated eyes stare at the toned body of her handsome captain as he slowly climbs in next to her, her eyes falling to his tattoo…

"You win, my love…" he murmurs as his mouth descends on a dusky nipple. Allura's back arches as he continues to exquisitely torture her to the point of release.

_**In this, my heart…we BOTH win…**_ she sends as she surrenders herself to her captain's masterful touch.

oOOOo

As she had hinted to, morning did come awful quickly, especially since they never got back to sleep like Keith had originally wanted to. The captain looks down at his beloved princess as he quietly dresses to head back to his room. From the clock on the table, he'll have a little over an hour to get some rest, but he hears her stir next to him.

"Time to go?" she mumbles as he sits on the edge to lean in, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, I have to go…Nanny will be here soon." Keith says softly. He still has problems with leaving, actually always has.

_Soon…soon I won't have to do this…_

Allura rises, the covers fall to her waist as she leans into his back. "And I can't wait for that day," she murmurs as she kisses him lightly behind his ear. "I'll see you at practice…try to get some rest."

He smirks, "Easier said than done, _koibito…"_

The princess smiles, "_Koibito?_ What does that mean?" Keith places another soft kiss to her warm lips as he says, "It means lover in Japanese…I am part Japanese, remember?"

She nods, "Of course, but you have never used the language before…it's very beautiful."

"_Domo arigato, koibito…__watashi wa anata o ashite imasu…" _he says in a husky voice as he caresses her cheek. She smiles, _** Wait…I know what that means…and I love you, hatsukoi**_

"I see you can learn my native language pretty easily." Keith muses, a little in awe of her still unexplored mental capabilities. Allura shakes her head, "With our link, I know what you know as well as you know what I know…we can think as one now."

Smirking, he peers at her, "What am I thinking now?"

She stares at him before she turns red and slaps him on the arm, "Commander, what dirty thoughts you have!"

_**You love every deviant one of them…**_ he sends as he stands. Allura slides out of the bed to follow him to the door, forgoing her robe. As they stand at the door, Keith draws her back into his embrace, "Get some rest, practice will be an hour later today. Don't need you falling asleep behind the controls because of me…"

"It would be worth it, my Lion Warrior…more than worth it." Allura replies as she draws him down into a tender kiss. Reluctantly, they pull apart and he heads back to his room. The princess moves back to the bed to pull on the discarded nightgown she had put on hours earlier. She climbs back into the bed, snuggling the pillow Keith had been sleeping on, inhaling his musky scent. A slight tingle runs through her, though she is able to fall back to sleep.

oOOOo

The Voltron commander reaches his room just as the alarm is going off beside his bed. He turns it off as he lies down and stretches out over the covers. The wedding is to take place shortly before Allura's birthday, as well as the coronation of the new Prince Consort. Sighing heavily, he closes his eyes and lets his mind relax. As much as he loves being able to spend a good portion of the night with his future wife, the having to act like the typical courting couple is killing the both of them. Their affair, for lack of a better term, has been going on for months now and the hunger they have for each other has not diminished in the least. Keith turns over and stares at the wall…_damn, what that woman does to me!_

_**The same as you do for me, hatsukoi…**_

_**Get some sleep, Allura.**_

oOOOo

Morning brings the usual hustle and bustle around the castle, but the VoltronForce is readying themselves for the reconnaissance mission they have been talking about since yesterday. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran are already in the control room finishing up the final prep work for the launch. They are typing in the coordinates for the location into the lions' navigation systems when Pidge looks up and notices Lance entering the doorway with Katia. He smiles as he sees the Red Lion pilot give her a long kiss before watching her go back down the hall, then he walks into the room, heading straight for them.

"Nice, you look comfortable…" the Green Lion pilot teases. Lance just shrugs, "You'll find out about it one day, Junior. Are we ready yet?"

'The lions have all the information we have but the captain isn't here yet." Coran answers and Hunk adds, "Neither has the Princess. Nanny should've had her here by now."

Grunting, Lance walks over to the console and looks at what work they have completed. Knowing that both of his best friends have been actually sleeping together under everyone's noses is almost funny. However, knowing what the consequences will be if they are found out keeps him from laughing out loud at why they are late.

'_Definitely have to ask him about THIS one!'_

Just as he has that thought, Keith shows up in the control room, looking a bit haggard, but still ready to go. He purposely avoids looking at Lance, knowing that he is going to have something smart to say, "Sorry, I had a report that had to be processed this morning. Is everything in order?"

"Yes Cap, but we're still waiting for the princess."

Glancing at the door, Keith hopes that she will be walking through at any time, but she doesn't arrive. Worried, Keith looks at Coran, "She's never this late, I'm going to see what's going on."

Keith hurries out the room, towards the West Wing. Lance smiles, "She might be having one of those special 'women' moments."

"What the hell does that mean?" Pidge asks and Lance does laugh this time, forgetting that he is still pretty much a pubescent kid.

"It means, 'that time of the month'."

The kid turns a cherry red before he murmurs out, "Oh…" Even Hunk and Coran have to smile at the slight embarrassment from their neighborhood genius. Settling down, they all turn their attentions to the screen again as the advisor punches up the Planet Dairuden once more.

oOOOo

Allura moans as she turns over in the bed, listening to Nanny chattering on about the wedding planner and the new ideas that she has come up with for the event.

"Nanny, can't we just make it a small occasion? I don't need all of the fanfare! I just want to become Keith's wife."

The governess almost goes into apoplectic shock with her statement, "I can't believe you just said that! It is tradition that the royal wedding be extravagant, my dear, that is something that you have to get used to. Now, you have been in that bed for way longer than you're supposed to." Allura jerks up, but the wave of nausea that hits her causes her to moan weakly. Nanny hears her and comes over to check on her, "I heard that, are you alright? You haven't been taking care of yourself like you should be…constantly flying off to the lions-know-where!"

The queasy princess just nods as she tries to swing her legs over the side of the bed, the room spinning. Nanny grabs her as she tries to stand, making sure that she doesn't hit the floor. A worried look comes across her face as she tells Allura, "I am calling Dr. Gorma. You lie back down and I'll tell Coran that you are not coming to practice this morning."

Allura shakes her head, "No, I'll be fine in a moment. I must have had something that didn't agree with me, that's all." She tries once more to stand, succeeding this time. Smiling weakly at her governess, Allura says, "See? I'm going to jump in the shower now. Please lay out my uniform."

"Princess, I really think that you should…"

Allura shakes her head once more, "No, I'm not going to Dr. Gorma. This mission is too important. I'll make you a promise, I'll go see him once I get back, okay?"

Nanny knows that this is the best she's going to get out of her, so she nods, "Fine, but once you land, you head straight for MedTech."

"Okay, now I'm late. I gotta get in the shower," and Allura heads into the bathroom, closing the door. Once the door closes behind her, she puts her hand to her mouth and runs over to the toilet, heaving wretchedly. She tries her best to limit the sounds she makes so she doesn't alert Nanny to her predicament, '_What is going on with me? I feel so sick right now…'_

Leaning against the wall, praying for her stomach to settle, Allura is finally able to make her way over to the shower, turning on the water to a predominantly hot temperature. She removes her clothes and steps in, hoping that the water and the steam will settle her nerves as well as her upset stomach.

oOOOo

Making his way back down the hall towards the West Wing, Keith keeps wondering what is keeping Allura, '_We weren't THAT vigorous…were we?'_

"Damn! I knew we should have gone to bed earlier," he scolds himself as he knocks on her door. "Come in…" a muffled voice tells him as he presses the button to open the door. He walks in to find Nanny bustling around the room, laying out the princess's uniform as well as the other pieces of clothing that she may need for the day.

"Where is the princess?" he asks.

Nanny shakes her head, "She's in the shower, and I really think that she needs to stay behind today. She almost fell trying to get out of bed this morning!"

Keith swallows hard, "Fell? What's wrong with her?"

The governess clucks as she answers, "She won't say, but she was really dizzy for a few moments. I insisted that she see Dr. Gorma, but she told me that she would go see him after you get back from whatever mission. I entrust that you will make sure that she sees him."

The captain nods, desperately needing to see Allura to make sure that she was truly okay. He can hear the shower turn off, so he sends to her, _**Allura, are you alright?**_

_**Yes, I'm sorry I'm late…I'll be there shortly…**_

_**I'm in your room…**_

_**Damn…**_

The door opens and a towel clad Allura steps into the bedroom, staring at him. "Sorry Keith, I'll be ready momentarily," and she hurries over to the clothes laid out for her. Nanny turns to him, shooing him out the room "You must leave so that she can get ready…you're not married yet!"

Keith smiles as his bride-to-be gives him a wink over Nanny's shoulder before the door closes in his face. He stands outside the door to wait for her, but doesn't have to wait for long. Within minutes, Allura comes out, pulling him towards the control room.

"I'm really sorry…I must have been really tired."

He stops her for a minute as he tells her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you up so late."

Allura smiles back at him, "I wanted to, so it wasn't just your fault. Now, we have to get going, I'm sure that everyone is a little upset at having to wait."

"What is this about you not feeling well? Nanny told me that you almost fell out of the bed this morning," he asks as he tenderly caresses her cheek. Allura shakes her head, "It was nothing…just became a little dizzy. You know how Nanny tends to make things more severe than they really are."

"Allura…" he starts, but she cuts him off.

"I will see Dr. Gorma when I get back, I promise, now let's go!"

He quirks a brow at her, knowing that she is trying to pull the same distracting moves on him that she does to Nanny, so he informs her "You're right and I'll make sure that _we_ get there once we get back!"

A frown covers her face, her ruse discovered. Sighing she says, "Fine, but we really need to get to control…"

They take off down the hall, Allura is still fighting her waves of nausea.


End file.
